Our Love Was Made For Movie Screens
by Kirst93
Summary: EMISON! -A's still around and Ali's back but this time can she move past her own insecurities and finally get the girl? There will be a sequel to this story set 10 years later :)
1. Only Love Can Hurt Like This

_New Emison fic! Could be a one shot depending on the response to this I wanted to do something a bit different instead of my usual POVs. Hit me with a __**review! **_ **Check out my other story Walk of Life.**

* * *

She stepped out into the night and felt as her lungs eagerly drew in the crisp fresh air. As she turned into the alleyway she could still hear the noise and voices that were coming from The Brew. As she rested against the wall she felt as the light wind made it's way through her black jacket and into her body.

Shivering slightly her eyes closed briefly. Inside she felt as her heart crumbled into pieces that she thought were too small to ever glue back together. Coming back to Rosewood had brought back more than just memories, it had brought back feelings that she had managed to push to the back of her system over the past two years. Feelings that were always there, that had always been there. Her own ego preventing her from doing anything about them.

Alison DiLaurentis poked her head out of the alley to look back at the doors of The Brew that she had just escaped from. Inside The Brew lay the reason for her escape. She needed the quiet and as much as she loved the people in the coffee shop she needed space. They probably didn't believe that she loved them and she couldn't blame them for that but she did love them, deep down in her soul she loved them all. But as much as she loved them, being around them sometimes smothered her. They had so many valid questions and she had no idea how to answer them truthfully. The weight that rested on her chest felt like it was slowly crushing her.

Sliding down the wall she welcomed the silence. Since she had come back to Rosewood her life hadn't really been the place that knew silence. Her coming back from the dead, her Mom's death, her Dad wanting to move away, starting school again for a few weeks before summer and of course the police who were poking holes through every story she told.

There was rarely ever time for silence. What happened in the two years that she was away changed her, and changed the way she viewed herself and the world around her. Although her view of one person stayed the same, it would never change and Alison knew that if she didn't have that person in her life again it would destroy her.

Hearing the door of The Brew swing open Alison pulled herself up the wall and tried to shake away the shivers. Feeling her heart beat quicker, her breath caught in her throat as she heard the footsteps come closer to the alleyway. Keeping her head down she hoped the person would walk past and not give her a second glance but out of the corner of her eye she noticed the shadow had stopped just a few feet to her left.

Peeling her face away from the ground she saw the shadow move until the figure of Emily Fields appeared in her vision. Her heartbeat continued to beat quickly but this time it was not out of fear.

"Hey," Emily said softly as she rested against the wall next to her. "Hey I just needed some space," she replied. Pushing her hands into her jeans Emily stood a bit closer to Alison.

"I thought I would find you here," she explained. Alison couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face, she cleared her throat before she spoke. "We always seem to find each other it's like a habit." She watched as Emily caught her eyes with her own.

"I know," she replied softly. "Ali?" Emily asked. Alison shook her head before she took a step closer to Emily and her fingers delicately found their way to Emily's cheek. Their eyes locked and Emily watched as Alison's blue eyes turned darker.

Emily was more than aware of the position that they were in. Inside The Brew Paige was sitting with her and Ali's friends, friends who had stuck by her with every decision she had made. They didn't know that she had came out here but if they had seen her leave they would know who she went to look for.

"I've missed you," Ali breathed, her eyes still locked on Emily's. Pulling her closer Emily rested her head on Ali's. The scent of Alison filled her senses and the familiarity of it all overwhelmed her. She smelled like vanilla with a faint hint of subtle perfume. "I know," she whispered into Ali's hair, "I've missed you too." She continued as she felt Ali's arms wrap firmly around her neck.

Alison lifted her head from Emily's chest so she could look back into her eyes. Deep brown eyes that were filled with confusion and hurt but mostly love. Love for her. Moments like this were a rarity, it had been far too long since she had been allowed to look at Emily in this way and it was the safest she had felt in two years. Ali rose on her tiptoes to close the height difference between them and allowed her lips to press against Emily's, her eyes fluttered shut when she felt Emily respond to the kiss.

She tightened her hold around Emily's neck pulling her closer until the back of her black jacket was pressed fully against the brick of the wall. Feeling Emily's hands on her waist Alison felt like she was home. Rosewood felt safe and Emily felt like her home. Being honest with herself she had to admit that Emily had always been her home she had just never fully recognised it.

When they pulled apart the hurt was written on both of their faces. Resting her forehead against Ali's Emily wiped the tear that fallen down the blonde's cheek. This was the girl that had changed her and admittedly it was not always for the good but this was also the girl she had been in love with for years. The girl she was still in love with. Maya, Samara and Paige had never come close to her feelings for Alison.

"Why do we do this Ali?" Emily wondered quietly, "why does it have to be like this?" she continued as she tried to swallow the lump that was now in her throat. "We don't have a choice," Ali smiled sadly, "with A still around I have a serious target on my back and I don't want a bigger target on yours." Ali leaned in to brush their lips together again.

Emily didn't want to listen anymore, the noise of The Brew down the street reminded her that they were not in their own little world and that the girl she had come out with tonight was only fifty feet away. The pain in her chest grew stronger as she looked at Ali and allowed her words to sink in. She always knew that her and Ali would have their moments but she also knew that they would probably end up walking away from them apart. As she went to speak she felt the lump in her throat again

"Why does this still hurt?" she asked. "Because that's all you've ever known me to do to you." Alison was surprised at her own honesty.

Hesitantly Ali removed her arms from around Emily's neck, allowing them to fall to her side. As she walked out of the alleyway and down the street she blinked the tears back and willed herself not to turn around because she knew if she did she would fall to pieces.


	2. The Boogeyman

_Decided to continue this after the great feedback! If you have any suggestions etc please let me know and I will try and fit them in somewhere, feel free to share this story to fellow Emison fans. Look forward to hearing from you guys! __**Follow/fave/review please**__!  
_

* * *

Stepping into her house she was met with darkness. "Dad?" Alison called out. After a few seconds of no reply she concluded that her Dad was working late, sure enough as she pulled her phone out there was a text from him. She was sure that her Dad didn't have to work so late so often, she had a gut feeling that he just didn't know how to be around her anymore. Most people didn't.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table she allowed the darkness of the house to consume her, not having to hide it she let the tears roll down her cheek and when they fell they formed a small pool at the edge of the kitchen table. She loved Emily, no she was in love with Emily but she had begrudgingly accepted that maybe they were one of they couples that were never going to be.

When her phone vibrated against the table creating a harsh noise she was rudely interrupted. Looking at her phone she was surprised to see that over an hour had passed since she had sat down. As she looked at the screen she was met with a text from an unknown number, usually a text from an unknown number meant one thing –A.

She felt her heart begin to thud in her chest as she swiped her finger across the lock screen being presented with the four digit code which she entered quickly. After a second she watched as her phone lit up, a picture of her and the girls as her background. A small reminder that despite everything she still had them. Going straight to her messages she unlocked the new one from the unknown number. It only contained a few words. '_Oh Ali are you all alone? –A_.'

Turning rapidly she was met with the same darkness that had been there since she walked in the door. A wave of panic washed over her as she heard scuffled footsteps outside her front door, too close to be from across the street. Darting up from her seat Alison quickly made her way upstairs and into her room. Turning around the realisation dawned on her that she had nowhere to go.

Feeling around her pockets for her phone her panic increased ten fold when it was nowhere to be found, realising that she had left it downstairs she done what a ten year old would do if they were scared of the boogeyman, she crouched into her wardrobe and pulled the doors shut. This was her own boogeyman.

As Alison hid in her wardrobe she heard as the small glass pane in her front door was smashed. She heard a soft click and knew that whoever it was outside her house was now inside her house. Hearing the footsteps trudge upstairs she thought her heart was going to burst through her chest, covering her mouth with her hand she stopped a sob that threatened to escape her throat.

She felt like she was being buried alive all over again, the cramped wardrobe and the darkness of it done nothing to ease her impending panic. A few seconds passed before she heard any more noise. The doors of the wardrobe began to rattle slightly and it registered with her that whoever was on the other side was locking her in.

Across town Emily sat in the passenger side of Paige's car twirling her dark hair around her index finger. "What's wrong Em you seem in a whole other world?" Paige commented. Deciding it was easier to avoid the truth right now Emily lied.

"Nothing it's been a long day and I can't wait to get into bed," she replied as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Digging it out she noticed she had a new message that had no sender. Opening her phone she clicked on the new message. '_Did you enjoy being in the closet? I don't think Ali does –A._' Feeling her heart quicken Emily looked over at Paige who seemed oblivious, her eyes firmly on the road.

"Can you maybe hurry a bit I am dead beat here," Emily said as Paige turned towards her. "Sure." Paige replied with a smile as Emily's trembling fingers typed a message to Ali. She hoped – A was calling her bluff.

As they reached Emily's house she was anxious to get out of the car. Leaning over to quickly kiss Paige she felt guilty but not because of what happened with Ali but rather the other way around. She felt like she was cheating on Ali with Paige. Watching Paige's car leave her street she checked her phone again, she still had no reply from Alison which was unusual.

Ever since Ali had come back to Rosewood her replies had been lightening quick. Waiting two minutes to put enough distance between her and Paige's car she dug her keys out of her bag and entered her car. Starting up the engine she had an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach as she pulled her car out of the driveway and headed towards Alison's house.

The silence was deafening, almost as blinding as the darkness. Hearing nothing Alison banged her fist against the panel of her wardrobe feeling the doors shake but do nothing else. There was no use in shouting because no one was there for her. However she let out a strangled cry more in desperation than hope.

Her thoughts wandered to Emily who provided a little bit of light in the seemingly endless dark tunnel that she was in. Bringing her knees up to her chest she pressed her head back against the back of the wardrobe, the sob that she had held in previously had now escaped. She used to think that crying was a form of weakness but after two years of being held to ransom her view had changed. She now viewed crying as a sign that she was actually still alive.

As Emily's car rolled to a stop outside Alison's house the first thing she noticed was the hole in the window pane. Darting her eyes around the street she was met with silence. Stepping outside of the car she walked slowly towards the front door pushing it slightly so it creaked opened. "Ali?" she called softly into the house. As she stepped further in the sound of the glass underneath her feet startled her. Closing the door she shouted again, louder this time.

"Emily?" she head Ali shout back frantically. Bounding up the stairs she barged into Alison's room. Noticing the desk pressed against Ali's wardrobe she pushed her shoulder as hard as she could against it, relieved when she felt it begin to move. "Ali I'm here." she reassured as she heard Ali batter on the wardrobe panel.

Moving the last of the desk Emily pulled the wardrobe doors open as Ali crawled out. Kneeling down next to her she pulled the blonde into her, she felt as Ali's tears began to pool on her t-shirt. Placing her left hand on Ali's head she held her as Ali began to sob, her body shaking against her own.

It was the first time she had heard Ali cry like that and it broke her heart. Pulling away slightly she pressed her hand to Ali's wet cheek. "Ali I'm here it's okay, you're okay," she soothed as she wiped some of the blonde's tears away with her thumb.

As their eyes locked she allowed Ali to lean into her, her lips that were wet with tears pressed against her own. The taste of Alison and the slight saltiness of her tears filled her mouth as her lips moved against Ali's. She felt as Ali's arms wrapped around her neck and allowed her hands to move down to Ali's waist.

Gripping her tightly she let Ali press fully against her, her hands moving underneath Ali's top to the smooth skin of her back. Feeling Ali's bare skin on her fingertips Emily felt electricity shoot through her like a live wire. She was sure that Ali could feel it too. As they pulled apart for air Ali rested her forehead against Emily's trying to convey words that she had never spoken.

The vibration of Emily's phone shattered the moment they were in. Unlocking her phone she noticed she had another text from an unknown number. Allowing Alison to read it with her they both read it out loud in unison. '_You won't always be allowed to save her –A._'

As they sat back against the bed Emily pulled Ali onto her knee, allowing Ali's arms to remain around her neck. Feeling tears threaten her eyes again Ali rested her head on Emily's shoulder. "I've got you Ali." Emily whispered as she placed her head on Ali's before she wrapped her strong arms fully around her.


	3. The Aftermath

_Thank you for all the feedback it is seriously appreciated I love reading it all! Also for the Guest reviewer who spoke about Emily cheating hopefully this chapter will address that since I don't see Emily as much of a cheater either. __**Please follow/fave/share/review etc  
**_

* * *

"So -A locked her in her wardrobe?" Spencer asked as she filled her large mug with more coffee. "Yeah her desk was pushed against it if –A hadn't text me there was no way she was getting out of there last night," Emily replied as she took a sip of her own coffee. The thoughts of the previous night rushed through her head. Leaning her elbows on Spencer's kitchen table she put her head in her hands.

"There's no way she can stay alone tonight," she said more to herself than anyone else. "Well it's Friday so why don't you guys come over and we will all sleep in the barn, Melissa is still gone anyway we can just stay there over the weekend." Spencer reasoned. Emily nodded her head in agreement, she would feel a lot better if she was with Ali over the weekend.

The irony of Ali being locked in her wardrobe wasn't lost on Emily, she knew –A was implying Ali was still in the closet. Taunting them about their relationship or whatever it was. "What are you thinking about?" Spence asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Just last night it was so surreal I've never seen Ali like that," the thought of Ali sobbing against her made a dull ache in her chest appear. "This –A is a whole different ball game compared to Mona and Shana," Spencer said as she eventually sat down beside Emily.

"I know Spence that's what I'm afraid of," Emily admitted, "but if -A really wanted Ali dead why not just do it then and there?" she continued. "You know what they say Em, the cat always plays with its catch before it kills it." Spencer replied quietly, taking another large gulp of her coffee.

Allowing the hot water to run down her body Alison could feel her skin turning a darker shade of pink. Last night replayed in her head like a bad horror movie. This is when she wished she could run away again, when things got tough and scary she needed a way out but she didn't have one and she wouldn't have one as long as Emily was around.

They had slept together although not in the sexual sense, she had woken up with both of them still on the floor, Emily's arms still around her. She had woken up first but didn't wake Emily, wanting to prolong the contact between them. She had lightly grabbed the hem of Emily's t-shirt trying to get as close to her as she possibly could. Her Dad returning in the morning had woken Emily and their peace was shattered.

As she left the shower she wrapped a towel around her and sauntered into her bedroom, hearing her phone buzz she picked it up. She had spent almost two hours trying to find any bug devices or recording equipment on it but she had concluded that –A hadn't touched her phone last night. Clicking on the message she smiled seeing Emily's name at the top of her screen. '_We are all staying at Spencer's barn this weekend I will pick you up at 5 x.' _It was a few hours until five-pm but she knew that having patience would be rewarded, she would get to see Emily and at that moment that's all that mattered to her.

As five-pm approached Alison stood at her gate waiting for Emily. Sure enough at five on the dot she saw Emily's car coming down her street, as she got closer she could see Paige in the passenger side. She had been so silly of course Paige was going to be there, her and Emily were dating.

Deciding to put a brave face on she climbed into the back seat and mumbled a hello to Paige and Emily before an uncomfortable silence settled over them. Her and Paige had spoken briefly in Emily's room a couple of weeks previous but she knew things with Paige would never be fully resolved and she was actually a bit annoyed at that she didn't want to hurt Emily anymore than she already had.

"Emily brought Paige and Ali, that girls got game," Hanna commented as she saw the three of them walk towards the barn. "Not helping Han." Aria stated with a small shake of her head. Emily felt uncomfortable, actually that was an understatement she felt so uncomfortable that she wanted to leave or be buried in Spencer's back yard like everything else in Rosewood was.

She hadn't asked Paige but when Paige had asked to come along she couldn't really say no. As they took their seats on the couch she glanced over at Alison who was sat next to Hanna, her head resting on Hanna's shoulder, she looked tired even though Emily knew she had slept last night. She had stayed awake long enough to hear Alison fall into a peaceful slumber. She had held her all night and it had felt like the most natural thing in the world.

After finishing their pizza's they all settled down for the film. Aria and Spencer took one couch like they always did, Hanna and Alison shared the couch that they had been sitting on and Emily and Paige moved to the floor with Emily's duvet. During the film Alison noticed Emily glancing over at her more than once, she refused to return them not wanting to see the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

It was bad enough that she wasn't sitting with Emily but to see her and Paige under the duvet made it all that worse. She was glad when the TV was switched off and they were plunged into darkness the moon was the only source of light. She waited until she was sure everyone was asleep before she slowly padded her way over to the door. Exiting quietly she was slightly startled as the cold air hit her skin, walking over the grass she took a seat on the swing seat that was in Spencer's garden.

After a few minutes she heard the creak of the barn door open behind her. She smiled to herself, she knew she would come, she always did. Hanna walked over towards where Ali was sitting, she couldn't see her face but she knew that it was Ali all the same the empty space on their couch was the biggest give away.

"Hey," Hanna whispered softly. The voice startled Alison it was not who she had expected. Turning her head she was met with Hanna. "Hi," she replied softly. She watched as Hanna took a seat next to her before her warm hand covered her cold one.

"What's going on Ali?" Hanna asked, her voice full of concern "I saw the looks you and Em were giving each other." she continued as she moved her hand to Ali's back.

Fighting back unshed tears Ali cleared her throat. "Nothing, she has Paige and I want her to be happy she deserves it," she hated how her voice had cracked. "Do you have feelings for Em, Ali?" Hanna asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's complicated Han really complicated," Ali replied looking out over Spencer's garden. "I think we've all discovered complicated over the past few years," Hanna argued honestly. Nodding her head Alison agreed, she had dragged them all into the complicated world of living with –A and that's why she could never be with Emily. She had risked her enough and she wouldn't put her in more danger.

Hearing the barn door open again they both turned to see Emily and Paige come out into the night. As Hanna stood up she placed her hand on Ali's shoulder before giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't stay out too late you're freezing," Hanna said before she walked in Emily's direction, and despite being glad Alison was back Hanna had an uneasy feeling a the thought of her having feelings for Emily, somehow she didn't think they'd be genuine, well not genuine enough.

"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" Hanna asked as she approached them. "Paige hurt her shoulder at swimming and the floor doesn't help," Emily explained half-heartedly as her eyes wandered over to Ali who still had her back to them.

"You can have the couch if you want I'll go on the floor?" Hanna offered although she had a feeling that the swimming injury was a lie. "Thanks but I've packed up my things and my Dad's going to pick me up so don't worry about it." Paige said as she turned her back on them. As Paige walked around the barn Hanna leaned in closer to Emily. "You should go and speak to her." nodding over towards Ali.

Sitting down next to her on the seat Emily could feel the coldness coming off Ali. "Ali you're freezing," she stated as put her arm around Ali's shoulders that weren't covered. "I just needed to think, last night was something else," she explained with a shrug. Emily had to agree it was, how easy –A had got to Ali was frightening. After a few minutes they made their way back towards the barn.

"Ali?" Emily asked just before they reached the door. "Yeah?" Ali answered as she turned around. "You can sleep on the floor with me if you want?" hoping she would say yes Emily waited for a reply. "What about Paige?" Ali asked, feeling a pang of jealousy. "I will tell you tomorrow." Emily replied with a slight sadness to her voice.

Kneeling on the floor Emily sorted her pillows before she pulled back the duvet inviting Ali down beside her. As Ali lay down Emily threw the duvet over them until it was touching their chins. Almost in sync they turned towards each other. "We can't keep doing this Ali," Emily whispered softly.

"I know, I'm sorry Emily," Ali replied, her voice barely audible as she turned back to face the other way. Unable to help herself Emily moved herself up against Ali's back feeling Ali turn around they were soon face to face. Leaning in Emily kissed her softly on the lips which were still slightly cold before she slid her arms around Ali. She felt Ali grip the hem of her t-shirt.

"It soothes me," Ali explained openly. "It's okay." Emily replied, relieved that this time she didn't have to feel guilty as their bare legs tangled together.


	4. Wonder

_Be kind and leave a review if you read its only fair :). Let me know what you guys think__**. Enjoy and leave me a wee review!  
**_

* * *

Emily woke when she heard the rain pound against the roof of the barn. She blinked her blurry eyes open before she became aware of the warm body lying next to her on the floor. She looked down slightly to find Ali still asleep, her head resting against Emily's shoulder and her arm draped across Emily's stomach. Emily let out a quiet sigh not wanting to wake her up.

She wondered briefly about Paige and if she was okay, Paige had known something was off with her and knew it had to do with Ali but right now Emily's life was about Alison. They had to keep her safe from –A or Emily knew she would run again. They had promised to keep her safe when they brought her home and Emily planned on fulfilling that promise.

Craning her neck around she noticed that it was still a bit dark outside although the moon was now not in view telling her that the summer morning couldn't be too far away.

"Good morning," she heard Ali say, her voice still full of sleep. "Shh," Emily whispered, "it's not morning time yet." She watched as Ali's blue eyes fluttered open fully to meet her own, despite just waking up there was a distinctive sparkle to them that made her weak at the knees. The love she had for Ali was like a light that never burned out.

What came out of Ali's mouth next surprised Emily. "I'm sorry about you and Paige and whatever happened between you both," Ali whispered as she looked around making sure the rest of the group was still asleep. Narrowing her eyes Emily was unsure of what to say.

"It's okay it was probably for the best, we weren't in the best of places anyway," Emily replied honestly. "I hope it wasn't because of me you deserve to be happy Em." Alison commented as she shifted her position slightly.

There were a few moments of silence as they lay together. Alison felt Emily shift underneath her, worried that she had done something wrong her fears were squashed when Emily's arm tightened around her shoulder. Alison thought about how easy it would be to tell Emily that she loved her, to tell her that she was the one, to tell her that she had an irrational need for her but she remained quiet. The silence only broken as Emily muttered quietly.

"It wasn't your fault Ali don't blame yourself." But she did blame herself, she had a unique habit of messing everything up for everybody around her. Sitting up quietly she excused herself to go to the bathroom, as she made her way out of the room she turned to see Emily smiling back at her. Ali knew that when she came back Emily would still be there waiting for her in their make shift bed on the floor and that alone made her happy.

When Ali came back they settled into their now familiar position, face to face, their noses almost touching but not quite. Ali could feel Emily's breath on her when she spoke. "Are you tired?" Emily asked, feeling her own eyelids get heavier. "Yeah I am now," Ali replied as she snaked her arm around Emily's waist drawing her closer. She knew it was wrong, she could hear the voice inside her head screaming at her, not to get any closer to Emily but her body moved to it's own accord.

She felt Emily's warm palm on her face as they became closer, soon merging into one as their lips moved against each other. She pushed slightly on top of Emily as she felt the brunettes hand tangle in her hair. Drawing away she knew they couldn't go any further. She settled down into the crook of Emily's neck not saying anything else.

As the sun streamed through the high windows of the barn Hanna opened one of her eyes. "Are you winking at me Hanna?" Spencer asked with a laugh. "Oh shut up Spence," Hanna replied, she was not a morning person. "I need coffee guys," Spencer stated as she moved up off of the couch extending her hand to Aria who duly took it.

"Are they still asleep?" Aria asked while she looked over at Ali and Emily. "Yeah they had a late night I think," Hanna responded as she ran her fingers through her hair. They had all noticed the way Emily and Ali were wrapped up in each other. Emily's hand around Ali's shoulders, Ali's head buried in the crook of Emily's neck. They looked innocently peaceful together. Instead of waking them up the other three girls quietly made their way out of the barn and towards Spencer's kitchen.

"What do you think is going on between Emily and Ali?" Spencer asked as they walked back across the garden, the grass felt soft under her feet. "No idea their relationship is so complicated it's not worth even trying to decipher," Aria stated as she hurried towards the kitchen, "maybe Ali is gay too and just never told us" she finished as she closed the kitchen door behind them.

"I've got a theory," Hanna stated. "I'm sorry you've got a what?" Spencer asked, the tone of surprise evident in her voice. "Yeah that's right Spence a theory. I don't think Ali is gay but I do think she is in love with Em who just happens to be a girl it's not hard to understand why, anyone could fall in love with Em but I think Ali is afraid to admit it to anyone and I don't like it much," Hanna replied.

"You know Hanna I think you might be right on this one," Spencer countered. "God I love it when you say I'm right and you're wrong Hastings." Hanna replied with a playful smile and tilt of her head.

At lunch the five of them sat around Spencer's kitchen counter. "I need to go home and see my Dad today," Ali announced as she took another bite of her toast. "I still don't want you staying home alone tonight it's not safe." Emily replied, internally cringing she shook her head. She sounded like a mother.

"Well why don't you go home and see your Dad and then we can all meet up here again tonight around seven thirty?" Spence suggested. They all nodded in agreement as they continued to eat their lunch.

"I know its like a five minute walk to here from your house but I can pick you up about seven if you want?" Hanna offered. "Yeah that would be great Han thanks," Ali replied. She was extremely lucky to have a group of friends like them after everything she had done and she knew it.

"Em can you walk me home?" Ali asked as they made their way out of Spencer's house. "Yeah course I can it will only take me five minutes anyway since you're practically next door," Emily replied with a chuckle. As they stopped outside Ali's house Emily went to turn back before she followed Ali towards her front door.

Turning around Ali was confused as to why Emily was following her. "I want to make sure everything's as it should be." Emily replied with a shrug. After looking around Emily was content that everything was okay and Ali's Dad had called her as they walked to say he would be home in ten minutes so she was happy with that.

As she opened the door to leave she turned to Ali before she shut the door again. "I hate leaving you Ali," Emily confided as she looked directly at her. Her dark eyes searching Ali's blue ones. "I hate you leaving me," Ali admitted, she could feel the redness creep up her chest, "but you know why you can't be with me Em" she continued as she walked towards Emily.

"Why? –A is after us all anyway, does it ever occur to you that maybe we are better and stronger together rather than apart?" Emily asked. Being met with silence Emily turned her back on Ali and opened the door to leave.

"All the time." Ali answered as she saw the door close.


	5. Into The Woods

_Bit of an -A centric (excuse the pun) chapter but hopefully it will show the lengths Emily is willing to go to for Alison._ After this chapter things are going to get a bit fluffier. **Please follow/fave and review**. I_ love reading them and if you have any suggestions then please let me know!  
_

* * *

Around seven in the evening Hanna made her way to Ali's like they had agreed. Opening the door she shouted Ali's name, hearing Ali's response come from upstairs she put her foot on the first step when she heard the click of the back door. Feeling the goosebumps rise on her arms she took her foot off the step. She had an uneasy feeling that Ali had not been alone.

Walking slowly towards the back door she opened it quietly to be met with the sun disappearing behind the trees, her attention was brought to the right of Ali's backyard fence where she saw a disappearing black gloved hand followed by a thud and the sound of footsteps moving further away into the distance.

Quickly bring her phone out she typed an SOS to the other girls. She turned to head back into Ali's house when she noticed it. A torn piece of white paper that was at the fence in the same place where she had seen the black glove disappear only two minutes previous. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as she made her way over to it all to aware that it could be an –A set up.

Leaning down she nervously glanced in each direction before she picked it up. Quickly straightening up she hurried back into Ali's house slamming and locking the door behind her.

"It's got numbers on it," Hanna said as she handed the piece of paper to Spencer. "These aren't numbers these are co-ordinates and look it's got a time and today's date on it," Spencer replied as she handed the paper around. "We need to find out where these co-ordinates are," Aria added as she looked over the paper.

"Already on it," Spence replied as she brought her laptop out of her bag. Emily noticed as Alison walked away from the group and over to the window where she looked out into the impending darkness. "Did this definitely come from –A though?" Spencer asked as her laptop started up. "It must have it was at the exact same spot where the person disappeared over the fence." Hanna argued.

"Are you okay Ali?" Emily asked as she made her way over to her side. Despite the circumstances and their conversation earlier in the day she could still feel the butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach. "No I can't live like this Em, -A was so close to me again thank God Hanna arrived when she did," Ali replied. Putting her hand on Ali's back Emily didn't really know what to say.

"Maybe the co-ordinates will lead us closer to –A this time," she offered. "Yeah right Em, –A is always one step in front of us." Ali replied as she turned her face into Emily's shoulder.

"They do lead somewhere," Spencer announced, "they lead to the river behind the Kissing Rock," she added as she turned her laptop towards them. "Any of you guys got plans tonight night at eleven thirty?" Spencer asked sarcastically. "Nope but I'm guessing we do now." Aria replied as she looked at Spencer. Emily pressed a small kiss into Ali's hair as she heard her exhale, not caring who saw.

As they approached the edge of the woods the time read seven minutes past eleven. Emily and Ali stood in silence as they waited on Spencer to retrieve her flashlight from the car. They stood so close that Ali could feel as Emily brushed against her whenever she moved. Despite her longing for more contact she resisted the urge to link their fingers. She felt Emily's breath against her neck, sending her body into a soft shudder that was not caused by the cold air.

As she shifted on her feet she felt Emily's hand press against her own, unable to resist any longer she allowed their fingers to slip into place against each other. Before they made their way into woods Spencer handed another flashlight to Hanna and then gave the printed out map to Aria.

Reaching the riverbank twenty minutes later the only thing that separated them from the flowing water was tall grass. "Careful where you step guys," Spencer stated as they made their way further along. After ten minutes passed they came to a stop, there was nothing there.

"Maybe we should go back," Hanna whispered as she huddled into her jacket. "I agree there's nothing here." Ali replied as she gripped Emily's hand tighter. As Emily kneeled to tie her shoe lace that had come loose she saw something and grabbed Ali's arm as she stood, oblivious that Spencer, Aria and Hanna were now around fifty feet in front of them heading back towards the car.

Not ten feet behind where they were all just standing were a set of footprints, freshly stamped into the damp dirt on the ground. "Wait guys –A's here," she whispered as her heart pounded in her ears.

"What? Did you see whoever it was?" Ali asked desperately, her eyes frantically scanning the darkness. "No but he or she is here," Emily replied pointing to the footprints that led upwards into the woods. "Don't be mad I'm doing this for you, to protect you Ali." Emily said as she reluctantly let Ali's hand go and sprinted in the direction of the footprints. The sound of her friends' voices got lost as she made her way further up towards the ridge that lay at the top of the woods.

She reached the top of the ridge, her hands raw from grabbing branches to help her up. The footprints had disappeared into thick undergrowth. Looking back down the hill she saw something move. She froze trying to hear over the adrenaline that was pumping rapidly around her body, she could faintly hear the others behind her shouting her name. Looking back down the ridge she saw what she was looking for.

Pressed against a tree the figure blended in, covered in black from head to toe, she didn't think whoever it was knew she was watching them. The only thought that raced through her mind was Ali. If she could stop –A then Ali would be safe and maybe they could be together properly. She followed the figure quietly back down towards the other side of the river never letting he or she out her sight. Whoever it was slithered in between the trees effortlessly, moving in a low crouched motion, smooth and sleek like a wild animal sneaking up on its prey. Then suddenly the hooded figure turned and looked in her direction as if sensing she was close.

Emily pressed herself against the nearest tree and held her breath hoping that whoever was in front of her hadn't seen her. Peering out behind it she couldn't see the figure anymore. Pulling herself away from the tree she strained to see into the encompassing darkness. She walked further down sticking to the tree line that provided some sort of barrier between her and the river. The only sound she could hear was the sound of her blood pumping rapidly in her ears.

Hearing a twig snap behind her she whipped her head around and as she did she saw the shadowy figure charging at her sending both of them flying backwards and into the water which resulted in an explosion of sound.

The cold water stung her skin like volts of electricity. Pain shot through her shoulder and her muscles screamed in pain as she attempted to grab a hold of the floating black shadow in front of her. As the river veered to the left she crashed into a pile of debris which stopped her from being carried away by the current. She could hear Ali's voice screaming her name as Spencer or Hanna's flash flight swept closer towards her. She called back as she saw the hooded figure being carried down the river and out of view. She had lost –A.

As Ali made her way down to the riverbank she could see the outline of a figure at the bend, as the person's hand shot up she could tell it was Emily. She felt the burning in her lungs as she struggled through the thick undergrowth towards her as quickly as her legs would carry her.

"Emily what the hell were you doing?" she roared as she pulled Emily's cold wet body against her own. "I can't let you live like this Ali," Emily replied, "I need to protect you," she added as she shivered violently. "Here wrap this around her." Spencer ordered as she took off her jacket throwing it towards Ali.

Two hours later they all sat in Ali's living room. As Ali left to go and change Emily could feel the questions burning in their throats. "Okay just say it," she stated wanting the lecture out of the way. "What the hell were you doing Emily you could have been killed," Spencer argued. "Yeah this situation is bad enough without you going rogue in the middle of a damn forest." Hanna added throwing her hands in the air, she was clearly annoyed.

"Look it may sound stupid to you guys but would you have done it for Toby if it meant he would be safe?" Emily argued back looking at Spencer. "Or you, would you have done it for Caleb?" she turned her head as she looked at Hanna. "You would have done it because you love them well I love Ali okay, and I am not letting her walk out of my life again because that is what is going to happen if this kind of crap with -A keeps happening and I won't allow it." Emily raged.

As Ali changed into her pjs she could hear the heated exchange going on downstairs. She sat on her bed and tried to get her breathing under control. There had been a lot of times over the past few years where she was scared but tonight she had been terrified. The thought of losing Emily dominated her thoughts and she had to mentally pull herself back into reality. She hadn't lost Emily, Emily was sitting directly below her. Safe, warm and in a change of clothes.

She knew why Emily had done it, she had done it for Emily twice. It's what you do when you love someone she thought as she closed her bedroom door and made her way back downstairs, the argument that she had heard had clearly been extinguished. As she entered the living room everybody was quiet. She took a seat next to Emily revelling in the warmth as their arms touched.


	6. Brave

_Thank you so much for the response to this story it has been awesome! __**Please follow/fave/share/review**__ it is seriously appreciated! You guys are awesome!_

* * *

"I still can't believe Emily did that tonight in the woods," Hanna commented as her, Spencer and Aria made the short walk down the street towards Spencer's house. "I can," Spencer replied honestly, "Emily is fiercely protective, she would have done it for any of us but when it comes to Ali it's a whole different ball game, she loves her."

They had left Emily asleep on Ali's couch and promised that they would call in in the morning, it didn't seem fair to wake her after what had happened earlier in the night. "She nearly had –A, why is it always nearly?" Aria asked as she linked her arm with Spencer. None of them had an answer. It was always a case of close but not close enough for them.

As Alison watched her friends disappear out of view she gently closed the door and locked it behind her before making her way towards the back door which she also locked. Rounding the door of the living room she was greeted with emptiness. Emily was no longer lying peacefully asleep on the couch, where she had left her the blanket was scrunched up in a heap on the floor.

"Emily?" Alison called. Hearing no reply she turned to head out of the living room where her and Emily nearly bumped into one another. "Sorry I ran upstairs to get my phone luckily it's still working," Emily explained with a shrug. "Jee Em I nearly had a heart attack when I noticed you weren't there." Alison replied feeling her heart rate begin to slow.

As they both sat on the couch an unfamiliar silence settled between them not to mention an unfamiliar distance. For the first time in a long time they didn't have an arm or a leg touching. It felt foreign to Emily but she knew that her and Ali couldn't keep doing what they had been doing if there was going to be nothing at the end of it. It was too hard for her. She looked over at Ali who seemed focused on the TV programme but she had a feeling that she could feel the distance too.

Looking back down at her phone she chanced another glance at Ali who caught her eye. "What are you thinking about Em?" she asked. "This feels weird not being close to you but we can't keep doing stuff if there is not an us at the end of it, it's too hard," Emily replied truthfully. "I know." Alison replied quietly before looking back at the TV.

The next time Emily looked over Alison had her head in the palm of her hand the shallow breathing confirming that she was asleep. "Ali?" Emily called as she gently nudged her arm. Seeing her blue eyes open Emily resisted the urge to kiss her. "You fell asleep come on let's go to bed," Emily said as she extended her hand for Ali to take. Feeling Ali's hand against her own Emily felt her earlier resolve begin to crumble.

She waited for Ali to turn the lights off before they made their way upstairs. This time it was Ali who was pulling the duvet back for Emily. "Two minutes I'm just going to go to the bathroom," Emily stated as she walked past the bed towards the bathroom. As she left the bathroom she could see Ali had her eyes closed, seemingly lost to sleep. She was on her side, her knees slightly bent, Emily couldn't help but think it was her benefit where she would fit against her and the worst part was she did fit. She was a perfect fit.

Instead of getting into bed Emily made her way over to Alison's side where she crouched. Tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear she pressed a light kiss on Ali's lips before she stood up again. "I know you're scared Ali but be brave and want me back," Emily whispered as she made her way towards the door of Ali's room.

As she made her way back downstairs to the living room she thought she heard Ali turning over in bed, standing still she waited for anymore movement or sound. As the seconds ticked by she heard nothing. Moving her legs again she soon found her bare feet hitting the cold of the wooden floor before she made her way back into the living room. Grabbing the blanket she threw it over her as she lay on the couch alone.

Alison lay on her back in bed. Her head pressed against the pillow as she looked at the ceiling. She should have stopped Emily from leaving her room, she should have just told Emily how she felt but she didn't. She took the cowards option and pretended to be asleep. Emily was right though she was scared, her love for Emily was the most intense thing she had ever felt.

She felt it everywhere, it was an all consuming love that she usually only ever read about in books. Love was a seriously scary thing to her, she had never had anybody love her like Emily and she doubted she ever would. She wanted to take the next step with Emily but at the same time she didn't.

It was a fear thing. She was afraid that if it didn't work out with Emily then she would lose her and Alison couldn't lose her again. The two years she had been gone made her realise that Emily was the biggest constant she wanted in her life and if their relationship didn't work out she was terrified of what that would mean for them, for her. But the thought of waking up to Emily every other morning, her strong arms wrapped around her waist made Ali want to jump in feet first. Not to mention the kisses.

The way Emily kissed her was different to anyone else, she could feel the love in Emily's kisses she could feel how much she meant to Emily and that made all the difference to her. Her body reacted differently to her compared to anyone else. She needed Emily but she knew Emily needed her too.

Before Emily knew it the light of morning was starting to break through the blinds. She heard movement up above her before she heard the creak of footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning her head she saw Ali coming towards her, she looked like she had been awake for a while. "How did you sleep?" Emily asked as she sat up. "I didn't really." Ali replied honestly.

There was a moment of hesitation before Alison sat beside her. "It was strange not sleeping beside you, it was the first time in a few nights," Ali admitted as they both looked out of the window. "Yeah wasn't all that great down here either," Emily replied, "but it was for the best maybe distance is what we need to figure some things out."

Two hours later Emily made her way towards Ali's front door, Ali following a little behind her. "Are you sure you're okay here by yourself?" Emily asked as she turned slightly. "Yeah I'm sure Em, it's me who should be worrying about you after last night, plus I agreed to meet Hanna a little later for breakfast when she checked in on you, so I won't be home alone for too long," she replied.

"Okay well I'll see you later then," Emily stated as she put her hand on the door handle, just as she was about to push downwards on it she heard Ali draw in a deep breath.

"Wait Em," Ali called out. "Last night you were right I am scared, terrified actually but I do want you and I am brave enough to say it out loud." Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Turning around she could see how much it took for Ali to admit things out loud.

"You heard me?" was all Emily could mutter in reply. "Yeah every word and I spent all last night thinking about it and you and me and everything that goes with it" Ali replied honestly.

"And?" Emily asked, her heart beginning to beat quicker in her rib cage. "I want to be together rather than apart, when I was away it just made me see that you were the most important person in my life but what if we take this next and it doesn't work out. I can't lose you again Em." Ali said as she took a step closer to Emily.

"You would never lose me Ali," Emily replied, "plus who said we won't work out?" No one had said it but the thought constantly rolled in Ali's head. "Well have you ever been with someone and not broken up with them?" Ali asked back.

"No but it can be different for us," Emily countered easily. "And what about –A?" Ali was cut off from her sentence as Emily spoke over her. "Forget –A Ali, we are all in this together anyway us being together won't make a difference," She could literally see the wheels turning in Ali's head.

"I want you," she spoke quietly, "and I know you want me too," she finished as she saw Ali look at her.

"I do". Ali whispered in reply, her eyes now glued to the floor almost afraid of her admission. She wasn't used to this. Instead of saying anything else Emily withdrew her hand from the door and looked at Ali, she watched as Ali's eyes finally met hers. Ali closed the gap between them, her two hands finding the side of Emily's face before she crashed their lips together, the kiss was full of want and need and feeling Emily's tongue against her own she knew that Emily felt the same.

Ali felt as Emily pushed her against the wall at the side of the stairs. The feeling of Emily pressed against her was a pleasurable sensation all on its own. As they kissed Emily placed her hands on Ali's waist feeling the exposed skin where her top had ridden up.

Running her fingertips over the smooth skin she stopped going any further when she felt the first ridge of Ali's ribcage. Pulling away slightly she rested her forehead against Ali's their breathing coming in gulps.

"Wow," was all Ali could muster. "I know," Emily replied as she kissed Ali again. "I want to be with you properly," Ali said as her erratic breathing continued. "I want that too," Emily replied.

"But can we take it slow we need to take this slow I can't mess this up Em," Ali responded honestly. "Yeah we can take things slow." Emily replied as she leaned down to kiss Ali again.

This time the kiss was slower, their lips moving against each other testing how far the other wanted to go.


	7. Slow

_Thanks for all the reviews etc they are awesome please keep leaving me some! This is a bit of a fluffy chapter which I think some people have been waiting on. Enjoy! **Check out my other story Walk of Life.**  
_

* * *

Pulling apart Emily searched Ali's face for any sign of regret. She found none. Despite her belief that Ali had changed there was still a niggling feeling that perhaps Ali was still playing her but those fears were crushed when she thought about how vulnerable Ali had looked when she had admitted she had feelings for Emily and wanted to be with her.

"What's wrong?" Ali asked, the worry was etched in her voice. "Nothing it's nothing" Emily replied, hoping Alison would drop it. "Do you regret kissing me again?" Ali asked. Clearly it was not about to be dropped Emily thought. "No definitely not," Emily answered quietly as she placed her head against Ali's. Her usual sparkling blue eyes were now darker, darker in a way Emily had never seen them before.

Resting her head against Emily's Ali could see the thoughts whirring around Emily's brain. She knew what most of them were and she honestly understood them, she knew she had hurt Emily in the past and she knew that Emily thought she would again. It wasn't a far-fetched theory considering their history together but she was serious about Emily and she wanted to prove that to her.

She maybe didn't understand what her friends fully went through in the two years she was gone but they didn't understand what she had went through either. It was hard to watch Emily move on, with Maya it wasn't so bad because they had no history but with Paige the jealously raged in her veins. It was white hot fury that invaded her whole body. And she had hated it.

Emily noticed the tear as it fell onto her arms that were still holding Ali's waist against her. "Why are you crying Ali?" she whispered as her eyes finally met blue ones, the earlier darkness replaced with glassy unshed tears. Running her thumb up the blonde's cheek she wiped away the wetness and felt as Ali's head tilted slightly into her touch.

"I don't want you with anyone else," Ali admitted as she felt the walls she had so carefully built being decimated brick by brick. It felt like every time she looked at Emily another brick got removed.

"Where did that come from?" Emily asked, slightly confused by Ali's comment. "When I was away I saw you with Paige a few times when I was looking out for you and I hated seeing you together." Ali confided quietly.

"Ali there is no me and Paige when you're around but we didn't break up because of you," Emily replied as she wiped more tears with her thumb. For once Emily felt like she had control of the situation, it wasn't Ali in control it was her. She had the power, she wasn't the vulnerable one in this it was Ali.

She had expressed her feelings to Maya and Paige but she wondered if Ali had ever told anyone how she genuinely felt, she didn't think so until about ten minutes ago. Keeping her hand on Ali's waist she leaned in to press their lips together. It took a little coaxing but she finally felt Ali melt into her. The blonde's hands getting tangled in her hair. There would never be anyone when she was with Alison, that much she knew.

The noise of the doorbell drew them apart. Wiping the rest of her tears Ali reluctantly moved away from Emily's arms and made her way towards the door, seeing a blonde on the other side she knew it was Hanna.

"It's Hanna, I arranged breakfast with her earlier do you want to come with us?" Ali asked as she turned back quickly to Emily. "No I'm going to head home for a bit but I will come around at dinner time if you want, we can get food and spend the night together?" Emily answered as she leaned in to quickly kiss Ali on the head.

"Yeah I would like that, how about a movie night where we don't move unless it's for food?" Ali replied with a smirk. "Actually why don't you come around to mine my Mom's in Texas anyway and it will get you away from here," Emily asked, hopeful that she could get Alison out the house. "Sounds perfect." Ali countered as she opened the door and saw Hanna come into view.

"Hey Spence," Emily greeted as she climbed into her car, the door still open. "How are you this morning?" Spencer asked. "A little sore I didn't sleep well last night," Emily admitted. "Ooh." Spence replied while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not like that" Emily scolded but the wry smile on her face gave her away. "Yeah right Em tell me," Spencer ordered. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to leave without giving her something. "We kissed okay is that good enough?" Emily replied, the small smile still on her face.

"I'm happy for you Em but remember this is Ali, remember what she done to you the last time that's all I'm saying," Spencer answered. "I know but this time it's genuine Spence," Emily hoped her words were true, "she's coming over later and I wanted to do something nice for her, I know she's been feeling confused and scared about everything." Emily explained.

"I have an idea if it's romance you're looking for," Spence chipped in. The nod and blush that made it's way up Emily's neck confirmed that as a yes.

Two hours later Emily was putting the final touches to Spencer's idea. Looking at it she was pleased, extremely pleased. She had outdone herself. The coffee table that usually sat in the middle of the room was pushed against the back wall, the mattress from her bed replaced it. There were pillows scattered underneath the draped sheets that she had managed to hang which remained open at the angle of the TV and then there was her duvet and an extra blankets. She was at the door collecting their pizza when Alison arrived. Smiling at the blonde she invited her in before she made her way through to the kitchen with the pizza box.

"Oh my God Em," she heard Alison shout when she saw the living room. "Wait until you see inside it" Emily shouted back as she set their pizza out. Before she knew it the blonde was in her arms her head pressed against Emily's shoulder. Wrapping her arms around her Emily breathed Alison in. She was the definition of perfect.

"Do you like it?" Emily asked as she gently nudged Ali. "I love it I can't believe you did that it looks so comfy inside it," Alison replied, her smile beamed back at Emily. She drew Emily in for a kiss before she sat on the stool and took a bite of her pizza. As they finished Emily put the used box in the trash before she made her way upstairs to get changed.

"You should get changed I don't think you will want to leave my make shift bed downstairs," Emily shouted as she rounded the last step and headed towards her room. "I never want to leave your bed anyway," Alison muttered to herself. Twenty minutes later wearing a white vest top and pale blue shorts Alison made her way inside Emily's make shift bed.

"So what do you think?" Emily asked. "It's perfect Em," Ali answered as she crawled over to where Emily was sitting.

Kneeling in front of her Alison kissed her slowly allowing her lips to feel Emily's. Emily was impressed with Alison's boldness as she felt Ali's legs wrap around her. Although impressed she could feel the butterflies in her stomach explode as Alison sat fully down on her. They were currently chest-to-chest, nose-to-nose and lips to lips. Emily was pretty sure that Alison could feel the heat radiating off her whole body.

Putting her hands on the small of her back she gently allowed her hands to wander underneath Ali's white tank top. Running her fingertips up the path of Ali's spine Emily could feel the jolts of electricity in her body, she also felt as Ali's grip around her neck tightened pressing them closer together. Closer than they had ever been.

"Slow," Ali breathed heavily as she broke their kiss. "Slow". Emily repeated with a nod. Using all her strength Emily managed to sit up, Alison still wrapped around her. Lowering Ali to the mattress she was now the one on top. Feeling Alison's tongue against hers she deepened the kiss allowing her hand to wander up the side of the vest top, feeling the soft curve of Ali's breast.

Breaking the kiss she placed kisses on Alison's neck before moving down lower to her shoulder where she gently bit before soothing it with her tongue. Looking back up she could see Ali's eyes had returned to their dark shade of blue but behind that there was also insecurity.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as she kissed her way back to Ali's lips. "I…I just haven't done this before," Ali replied her breathing still heavy, "and I really want to but I don't want to mess this up," she continued as she ran her hands through Emily's dark hair.

"We will take it slow Ali," Emily soothed as she kissed her gently. Their lips had moved into a steady rhythm against each other. Emily could see the fear in Ali's eyes the fear of doing something for the first time and it registered with her that even though Ali had kissed boys in the past she had never told them if she had gone all the way and in that moment Emily realised that she could be Alison's first time ever.

For once she had the experience Alison didn't and looking down at the girl beneath her she wanted to make sure her first time was as perfect as her.

Emily gently rolled off her before pulling Alison into her. A duvet lazily thrown over them as Ali flicked through the TV channels. As they watched the TV Alison's head rested on Emily's shoulder, her arm also found it's way around Emily's waist. Emily's head rested on Ali's and her hand was around the blonde's shoulder keeping her as close as possible.

"Thank you," Ali said as she looked up slightly at Emily. "What for?" Emily asked. "For taking things slow," Ali replied with a smile. Emily placed a small kiss to her temple before she began to drawn patterns on Ali's arm. The doubts she had about Ali were beginning to fade.


	8. How Many Special People Change?

_Be cool and __**follow/fave and review**__. Also going to keep this a little bit parallel to the show and have some Hanna/Ali friction but it will be over Ali and Emily and Ali messing Em around in the past.  
_

* * *

"Can't you sleep?" the blonde rolled over before propping herself up on her elbow to look down at Emily. They had said goodnight nearly thirty minutes ago when it was just after eleven and yet all Alison could feel was Emily fidgeting against her. Emily shook her head before putting her arms above her head and stretching her body.

Alison watched as her t-shirt moved up slightly revealing the olive skin that covered Emily's completely flat and toned stomach. The years of training and swimming in the pool had clearly paid off for her and Alison couldn't help but feel the warm twitch in the pit of her stomach. For the first time in her life she wanted someone completely. Everything about Emily she wanted.

As she smiled up at Emily she leaned down and approached Emily's stomach. Emily furrowed her brow in confusion but before she had a chance to ask what was going on she felt Alison's mouth ghost over the sensitive skin. As Ali's lips made contact with her stomach she swallowed hard and felt as her stomach muscles reacted to the gentle kisses that were being burned into her skin.

She felt as Ali's palm rested on her warm skin before she looked down and found Ali's blue eyes looking back at hers. She closed her eyes as she felt Ali press another kiss onto her stomach and then a second one slowly making her way upwards.

The shrill noise of Emily's phone startled them. Screwing her eyes completely closed Emily cursed whoever it was on the other end of the phone. As she opened her eyes she saw as Ali leaned over her in an attempt to grab the phone for her. "It's Hanna," Ali stated as she handed the phone to her, one knee resting on each side of Emily.

"Hey we were wondering if you guys want to go shopping with us tomorrow?" Hanna asked, oblivious to the situation. Oblivious as Ali placed an open mouthed kiss on Emily's shoulder. "Yeah that will be fine we can meet you, how did you know Ali was here?" Emily countered.

"Spencer told me when I called her why what's the big deal?" Hanna replied, "Oh Em don't tell me you guys are together, look what happened the last time with her," Hanna continued. Emily had a feeling that Hanna's reaction to them would not be favourable.

Alison could hear Hanna on the phone and she wasn't surprised with her reaction. She knew what she had done to Emily she was well aware of what she had done, she had spent two years regretting it, two years kicking herself every single day for it. She saw Emily give her a sympathetic headshake before she gently climbed off of her and onto her own side of the mattress. A few minutes later Emily said bye to Hanna and they were plunged into silence.

"Hanna is just protective," Emily declared in an effort to break the deafening silence. "It's fine Em I understand," Ali answered, because she did understand but she couldn't help the irritation that was in her voice.

"We will tackle Hanna together don't worry," Emily replied and Ali couldn't help but smile. "Lets go to sleep," she stated as she pulled Emily towards her before pressing her lips against the brunettes in a goodnight kiss.

The following morning Emily rolled over into an empty mattress, her initial panic was squashed when she heard Ali cursing in the kitchen. Running her hands through her unruly hair she made her way out of their make shift bed and towards the sound of Ali's voice. As she quietly approached she saw Ali standing at the coffee machine, still in her pale blue shorts but now she was wearing the hoodie Emily had on yesterday.

Emily watched for a few moments before padding her way towards the blonde, being bold she placed her arms around Ali's waist before settling her head on the blonde's shoulder. The panic Alison felt disappeared as quickly as it had appeared when she felt Emily press a kiss into her cheek. Turning in Emily's arms she was soon closing the gap between them, she couldn't get enough of her.

"I made you coffee," Ali said as she pulled away. "I could get used to this in the morning," Emily replied with a giggle. "I could too." Ali replied honestly.

"We don't have to do this Ali," Emily assured Ali as they got out the car. "Don't you get it? I want to do this. I am serious about you Em and I want them to know that," Ali replied shyly as she reached for Emily's hand. She was nervous, even though they were going to meet their best friends she could feel the anxiety curling in her stomach.

As Emily interlocked their fingers she could feel the sheen of sweat on Ali's hand. "Ali calm down okay?" Emily stated as she placed both of her hands on Ali's shoulders. "Give them time to digest it and they will all be fine with it and it's what I want not them," Emily finished by placing a small kiss on Ali's forehead. Interlocking their fingers again she was glad to find Ali's hand was considerably cooler.

"Be prepared though there will be questions," Emily said as she gently rocked their hands. "There always is questions when it comes to me." Ali replied.

Making their way into the shopping mall they had agreed to meet the rest of the girls at one of the coffee shops. As they approached it they could see the other three girls looking at them, Spencer with the least shocked facial expression.

"So are you guys official now or something?" Hanna asked as they sat down beside each other. "Yes," Emily replied as she smiled at Alison. She ignored Hanna as she rolled her eyes. "Congrats guys," Spencer replied although Emily and Alison could both tell she was biting her tongue not to make a remark to Ali. That would come at some point though Emily was sure of it.

"Yeah definitely congrats," Aria added as she leaned over and hugged them both. The awkward silence between them didn't last for long and after a coffee they all got to their feet and headed in the direction of the shops.

"She is not good for Em," Hanna exclaimed as she held up a dress. "Shh Han not here," Spencer replied aware that Alison or Emily could come back at any minute from the bathroom.

"I'm not thrilled about it but I can't talk, look at my track record with Ezra, it mirrored a horror car accident" Aria added as she made her way over to look at Hanna's dress. "No it just mirrored a creepy horror with a guy who spied on us for two years." Spencer replied ignoring the nasty look she got from Aria.

"So what we just let Ali break Em's heart again because that's what will happen," Hanna replied. "Maybe she's changed?" Aria suggested. "Yeah right how many people truly change? I mean I'm glad she's back and all but two years away and she comes back gay nah that's only so she can keep Em close." Hanna responded, choosing to ignore her previous theory about Ali only loving Emily.

"And I love Em and I don't want to see her get hurt and that's what is going to happen if we don't stop whatever it is that's happening between them." Spencer rolled her eyes, she knew her attempt to stop Hanna in her rant was futile. It was then that Aria saw Ali and Emily standing behind Hanna.

"Hanna shh," Aria blurted out as she made eye contact with Emily. "No I'm just saying the truth," Hanna bit back. "Are you?" Emily asked. Emily watched as Hanna stood still on the spot, slowly turning around she could see the apologetic look on Hanna's face. Clearly the conversation was not meant for her or Ali's ears.

"Thanks Han." Ali added before she turned her back on them and walked away. Emily could feel the anger flowing through her veins and it wasn't because they doubted Ali it was because they spoke about them behind her back.

"Em I'm sorry I'm just trying to look out for you," Hanna said as she leaned out to touch Emily's arm. "Don't touch me," Emily ordered as she took a step backwards. "I can't believe you would talk about us like that," Emily said before she turned as headed in the direction Ali had gone.

Hanna ran her hands through her hair as she watched Ali and Emily disappear from view. Catching up to Ali Emily leaned out and reached for her arm. "Ali wait," Emily said as she pulled Ali back slightly, she could see the hurt in the blonde's face.

"They are always going to think that of me Em nothing I do will ever change that," she replied looking upwards to stop the tears. "No they won't." Emily replied, the anger from earlier had been replaced with a need to protect Ali.

"I can't lie and say I had no doubts about your intentions because I did." Emily admitted. She saw as Ali's mouth moved in an attempt to talk. "But." Emily interrupted her, "I don't have any doubts and if I don't then neither should they, they will come around but that doesn't mean I am not angry at them." She finished.

Alison could tell Emily was angry. She was unaware if Emily knew she done it but whenever she was angry she would bite the inside of her cheek like she was doing now. "I'm sorry for what I done to you Emily you have to know that," Alison said almost desperately. "I do." Emily answered genuinely.

Despite the hustle and bustle around them Ali placed her arms around Emily's neck, drawing them closer. Ignorant to the few people staring at them Ali gently pressed her lips against Emily's and hoped that the brunette would know that she was serious about her. Because this time she was completely serious about Emily despite what their friends thought.

As they pulled apart Ali slipped her hand into Emily's and began to walk in the direction of Emily's car. As they walked away both of them were unaware that their three friends had just seen the whole scene unfold in front of them.


	9. Jealousy

_A little angsty for the majority of this chapter but won't be for long, also incorporating the Ali/Noel picture idea from last weeks show. __**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/faves**__ please keep doing it!  
_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Emily asked they walked back towards the car, Ali still had a firm grip of her hand. "Yeah I'm fine, thank you for sticking up for me," Alison replied before leaning up to kiss Emily's cheek. Even now Emily still couldn't help the shy smile that appeared on her face.

"I need a coffee," Emily announced as she opened the car door. "How about we make a stop at The Brew on the way back?" Alison offered. Nodding her head Emily still couldn't help but smile, Alison knew her so well. As they pulled out of the parking lot Emily felt as Ali's hand landed on her thigh. Although Alison's touch burned into Emily's skin her hand stayed there as they made their way to The Brew.

When they reached The Brew Emily had over a dozen messages and six missed phone calls. Her phone had buzzed constantly on the way over, it had actually started to really annoy Alison. She had no messages or missed calls, checking her phone the only text she had was from her Dad earlier in the day.

She knew who Emily's messages would be from and despite not being surprised she couldn't help the little bit of hurt that was starting to spread in her chest. She felt like an outsider in the circle of friends that she had created for herself. "I'll get the coffees, you can grab us a table," Alison announced as she watched Emily walk away from her towards one of the booths near the window. Standing in the queue alone it mirrored how she felt.

Before long Emily was dropping Alison off at home to see her Dad. "Can I stay over tonight?" Alison asked as she pulled at the collar of Emily's shirt. "Yeah if you want too," Emily replied with a soft smile. Alison did want to, if she had her own way she would be staying at Emily's every night. "I do." She replied as she pressed their lips together.

"I will come back and pick you up later if you want?" Emily offered, even though she didn't really want to leave Ali right now. "Sounds perfect Em," Alison answered before kissing her quickly again. She watched as Emily made her way back to her car and then watched as the car disappeared out of view. She couldn't help the empty feeling in her chest as she turned and headed into her house by herself.

The sound of the doorbell brought her back into reality. Placing her book down she smiled over at her Dad before making the short walk to the door. She could see the outline of Hanna and Spencer and took a breath before opening the door to them.

"Hey," Ali said quietly before inviting them in. She watched as Hanna and Spencer moved past her, Hanna looked furious at her. "Can we talk?" Hanna asked, her voice laced with anger. Knowing the conversation wouldn't be one for her Dad's ears she led them upstairs and into her bedroom before closing the door. She resisted the urge to text Emily knowing she would have to face Hanna and Spencer at some point.

"I know you don't like me with Emily but I'm not stringing her along this time," Alison addressed while looking back and forth between her friends. Hanna scoffed as she pulled an envelope out of her bag. "No? Then what the hell is this Alison?" she replied pushing the envelope back into Ali's chest.

"I…where did you find these?" Ali asked as she flicked through the pictures of her and Noel. "They were waiting for me when I got home," Spencer replied. It was the first she had spoken since she had entered Ali's house and Ali knew that she was biting her tongue so she wouldn't explode. "It came with a nice message from –A too," she added as she pulled the crumpled piece of paper from her jeans pocket.

"Are you going to tell Emily?" Ali asked already knowing the answer. "Are you kidding? You broke her heart once I won't let you do it again I knew you were playing her, all that kissing in public crap," Hanna barked back. As Ali drew her eyes up from the piece of paper she saw Spencer turn away and shake her head.

"It's not what it looks like," Ali defended because for once it wasn't what it looked like. There was never anything between her and Noel, he had lent her his jacket when he helped her out and that was it. "It's exactly what it looks like Ali it always is with you," Hanna replied, Ali could hear the venom behind her voice.

"Why Ali? You know how she feels about you and you still treat her like this you're supposed to care about her!" Spencer snapped.

"I do!" Ali shouted back. "The only reason I came back to Rosewood was because of her," Alison hated how her voiced cracked at the last word. She saw as Spencer turned to face her fully, she knew she was being scrutinized and she hated it.

"Why would we believe a word you say?" Hanna asked looking directly at her. "Because I do care about Emily I care about her more than anyone, I will tell her about these photos myself if you want?" Alison answered. She saw as Hanna and Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to," Emily replied as she opened Ali's bedroom door. "Your Dad let me in I was supposed to pick you up remember. I heard you all from here." She explained.

Walking into Ali's room Emily grabbed the photos that Ali was currently holding. Looking at the first one she was confronted with Ali and Noel smiling, the second one was Ali with Noel's jacket around her shoulders. She could feel the jealousy begin to invade her senses as she looked through the rest of them, all of Ali and Noel on the same night. She could feel three pairs of eyes burning a hole in her skin but she couldn't turn around yet. She didn't know what to say to any of them.

The image of Noel touching Ali before her was currently spinning in her brain and she needed it to disappear. She now knew how Ali felt when she had seen her with Paige and yet it didn't stop her from being angry with Ali because she was and she had no idea why, when Ali was gone they technically weren't together.

"Em?" Hanna's voice broke her from her thoughts. Turning around she realised she had been silent for too long. "What is this?" Emily replied holding the photos up to Ali. "It was nothing he lent me his jacket that was it he helped me out a few times you guys know this," Ali replied her eyes searching for Emily's.

"I didn't know about this though," Emily replied pointing to Ali and Noel, "you must have forgotten to mention that to me," she continued before dropping the photos on the floor and leaving Ali's room. Ali watched as Hanna and Spencer followed Emily before the sound of the door shutting confirmed that they had all left.

As she made her way downstairs she heard her phone buzz against the table next to her book. _'3 down just Aria to go and then you will have no one –A.'_

"Em?" Spencer said as they made their way down Ali's pathway. "You had no right cornering her like that," Emily snapped back. "What?" Hanna sounded incredulous, "she is going to hurt you again Em." Hanna continued as she tried to walk quicker to match Emily's pace.

"I'm not mad at Alison I'm mad at being jealous, jealous of Noel and his stupid jacket," Emily replied throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "You're jealous of Noel?" Spencer asked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes because the guy gave her the creeps. She always wanted to wipe his stupid cocky grin off his face.

"You guys don't get it I love Alison I hate the thought of her with anyone else," Emily explained as she reached her car. "We get it." Spence assured her.

As the darkness settled around her house Ali put every light on that she could find. She was glad her Dad was in bed. She knew the –A threat was real and she knew that there was a real possibility that by tomorrow she would have no one not even Emily.

Every call or message so far had been ignored. Pulling the duvet up towards her, Ali curled her legs up on the couch and switched on the TV. The knock at the door startled her, throwing her legs out of the duvet she slowly approached the door grabbing the lamp that was currently in the hall. As she opened the door she was surprised by who was standing in front of her.

"Em?" she asked making sure that she was seeing right. "Ali I'm sorry I wasn't mad at you I was jealous, mad jealous," Emily replied with a chuckle. "But promise me there was nothing between you two Ali?" Emily asked before she took a step towards her.

"I promise Em I swear," Ali replied her voice cracking again before she grabbed Emily towards her. Leaning down Emily pressed their lips together, feeling the press of Ali's tongue at her lips she allowed the blonde to take control of the kiss before feeling Ali's hand curl in her hair. Pushing her back slightly she closed the door with her foot as Ali pulled her into the living room, both of them ending up on the couch. Ali laying down with Emily on top of her.

Emily heard Ali giggle as she pressed a kiss into the blonde's neck. "We need to shh my Dad's upstairs," Ali explained, conflicted that she didn't want the kissing to end but knew they had to be careful. "I know I know," Emily whispered against Ali's ear, her voice low and husky. The sound of Emily like that made Alison shiver.

"What changed your mind?" Ali asked as she placed her hand on Emily's cheek. "Hanna and Spencer," Emily admitted, "they told me I shouldn't be jealous of Noel and convinced me to tell you," she continued as she kissed Ali's palm. "Really?" Alison sounded surprised.

"Yeah they are coming around to us I think," Emily replied as she kissed Ali again. She could feel the blonde smile into their kiss.

"What are you smiling at?" Emily asked as she pulled away slightly. "I like jealous Emily." Ali replied with a smirk before she pulled Emily back towards her.


	10. Need You Now

_Took a few days to write this after this week's ep. Emison is not over they are far from over, I actually think the writers are going down the route of making Ali seem bad when she will be the one the Liars should have trusted all along. Anyway I'm going off topic here's a new chapter a wee bit M rated. __**Enjoy! Leave me a wee review.  
**_

* * *

"I'm not thrilled about it either," Aria said as she sat at Spencer's kitchen island, "but if Em is happy and Ali is happy then what can we do really?" she continued as she took a sip out of a mug that Hanna joked was as big as her. "Ali has a lot to prove to us and especially to Emily", Spencer added as she joined Aria.

"I still don't know if I trust her," Hanna announced as she poured the boiling water into her mug. "Hanna it was you who told Em to go back over to her place last night," Spencer argued. "Yeah because I'm a romantic at heart Spence, but still this is Ali she's not so much romance as she is trouble." Hanna continued as she looked at her two friends. As much as they didn't want to admit it they knew on some levels Hanna was probably right.

Alison opened the living room blinds to be met by the sunshine. For the first time in a few days the sun was shining and it looked as though it was going to be a good day. Looking over towards her couch she watched as the light created a small shadow on the side of Emily's face. Alison couldn't help but think how attractive she was even when she had just woken up. Her darker skin stood out against Ali's pale duvet and her dark curly hair fell over her left shoulder, a few stray strands had found her other shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Emily asked bringing Ali out of her Emily daydream. "Do you want me to be honest?" the blonde replied coyly. Emily only raised an eyebrow in reply. "I was thinking about you," she answered truthfully before making her way over towards the brunette.

"Do you want to do something together today?" Alison asked as she fidgeted with Emily's fingers, taking a hold of her pinky as she looked back up at her. "Yeah I would love to, I have to go home and get showered and changed first but I won't be too long," Emily replied pulling Ali's hand into her own. "How about a picnic I know somewhere we can go?" Alison replied, thankful that Emily had her hand in her own.

"That sound's good I can pick you up in a few hours if you want?" Emily offered. "Yeah I would like that Em," Ali replied as she gave Emily a full smile. Leaning in Emily brushed her lips against the blonde's. Pulling apart she searched Ali's eyes with her own. "Ali what's wrong? And don't say nothing," Emily said as she continued to look at Alison.

"Just last night I thought I had lost you and I can't explain how bad it felt." Alison admitted. She felt naked. This whole feelings thing was something she was not used to. "You haven't and won't." Emily confirmed before pressing her lips against Alison's again.

A few hours later Emily pulled up outside the DiLaurentis house, Ali was waiting on the porch with a fancy picnic basket that Emily had only ever seen in movies. Rolling her eyes Emily knew only Ali could pull that off. Making her way to the car Ali was aware of Emily's eyes raking down her body, she had wore the dress on purpose and she knew it was working.

Not too short to be obvious but short enough that it allowed Emily's mind to wander a little. After placing the basket in the backseat she got in the front and leaned over to kiss Emily allowing their tongues to touch slightly before pulling away. "What was that for?" Emily asked. "Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" Ali answered quickly with a smirk. "Girlfriend huh?" Emily asked with a tilt of her head. "Oh shut up and drive Em," Ali replied giving Emily a playful slap on her arm.

Around forty-five minutes later Emily and Ali reached the top of a grassy bank. "How do you even know about this place Ali?" Emily asked as she took in the view. "We used to come here when I was little no one ever comes here I've seen like two people in total," Alison replied reaching for the basket. Setting the blanket on the grass she sat down and began to unpack pulling at Emily's hand to join her.

Before long they were both sitting looking out over the view while eating the selection of food Alison had packed. Emily had to admit she had done well all her favourite foods were there. Picking up a strawberry she felt Ali's hand grab gently at her wrist. Looking down at Ali's hand she flicked her eyes back towards the blonde. "Let me." Ali said sweetly.

"Don't you trust me?" Ali asked as she held a strawberry in mid air between them, noticing the confusion on Emily's face. Emily nodded before leaning in to bite the strawberry, taking a soft bite she watched as Alison took a bite straight after her. Alison could see the glint in Emily's eye as she took her bite of the strawberry.

Leaning in she pressed her lips against Emily's allowing the taste of the strawberry to mix with Emily as she dipped her tongue into Emily's mouth. She felt Emily nudge against her before she felt the picnic blanket against her back, the weight of Emily on top of her made her feel home. As she shifted slightly she felt Emily's bare thigh fall in between her own pressing against her.

She was glad that Emily was kissing her to quiet the moan that threatened to escape her mouth, the heat pooling in the center of her body. Pulling back slightly Emily looked down at Alison below her, she was well aware of how close they were and where her thigh was pressed.

"Should we be doing this here?" Emily whispered quietly, her eyes darting around the open field. "No, but yes no one comes around here." Alison replied pulling the brunette back against her. Emily complied as she ran her hand up Alison's leg feeling the curve of the back of the blonde's thigh before pushing her dress slightly up. Moving her lips downwards she pressed several kisses on Ali's jaw before gently biting her pulse point knowing it would leave a small mark that they would have to cover up later.

As Alison shifted again Emily pressed harder against her allowing the blonde to receive the friction she so badly needed. Settling into a rhythm Emily heard Ali moan in her ear as she placed more kisses along the blonde's neck. She had had many thoughts of this moment with Ali but none of them included a summer's day picnic in a field.

She could feel the heat between her own legs as she moved against Ali's thigh knowing that the peak she was about to reach was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Feeling Emily's thigh press harder against her again Alison couldn't help the moan that escaped the back of her throat, running her hands through Emily's hair she brought her face towards her before kissing her fully on the lips, her tongue needy against the brunettes.

"I thought you wanted to go slow," Emily gasped as she kissed Ali again. "Please I need you," Alison replied heavily before pulling Emily's hips against her knowing if they stopped now she would never forgive herself because she was about to see Emily Fields come undone and she couldn't imagine anything better.

Emily was close and she knew Alison was too she could see the blonde's eyes flutter shut every time she pressed her thigh against her, running her hand up Ali's thigh again Emily dragged her nails harshly back down it before gripping her tight. She felt as Ali's hand grabbed her hair bringing their lips together again before she came undone just before Emily. Emily could feel Ali shudder slightly against her, her breaths coming in gulps, her eyes still slammed closed. Emily thought it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

After Alison had lay in her arms for what seemed like forever Emily stood. "Come on we should head back," Emily said offering her hand to Ali. As she stood Alison could feel a slight wobble in her legs. She had never experienced anything like Emily before. "Em?" she asked as the brunette packed up the rest of her things. "Yeah?" Emily replied with a smile.

"I…you do know how I feel about you don't you?" Alison answered quietly. The question took Emily by surprise. Looking at the blonde Emily couldn't help but smile, she was ridiculously in love with this girl despite everything that they had been through, are still going through.

"No," Emily replied, "but I hope you like me a lot otherwise I don't know what just happened." She continued with a small laugh. Taking a breath Alison took a step towards Emily until she was in front of her, her eyes on the ground afraid of what she was going to say next.

"I love you," she allowed it to float in the air for a second before she drew her eyes off of the ground. Looking up she found brown eyes looking back at her wondering if what she was saying was the truth. "I love you too Ali I always have." Emily replied honestly.

"I messed with your head I should have just told you how I felt but I was confused and scared of what it meant and I just couldn't it was easier to push you away," Ali mumbled, "I'm not good at explaining how I feel Em." She added before she placed her hand on Emily's face.

Emily knew she was being sincere she could see it in her eyes. "I know Ali I know." She replied as she pulled the blonde closer towards her allowing Ali's head to settle in the crook of her neck.

As they reached Ali's house Ali's hand was on Emily's thigh drawing patterns on her skin just below the hem of her shorts. "Today was amazing Em," Ali said truthfully as Emily's car came to a stop. "Can you come in for a bit we can get a coffee?" she asked.

"Yeah sure I can why don't we stay over at mines tonight anyway?" Emily replied. "Yeah I would like that." Ali answered as she stepped out of the car. "Where have you guys been?" Hanna shouted as their three friends made their way across the street.

"We went for a picnic," Alison replied. "Oh we tried to call you we wanted to talk." Spencer added as she looked warily between Ali and Emily. "Don't worry we want to support you guys," Aria broke in with a smile. Looking over at Emily Alison couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she reached for the brunette's hand.

"We were just going in for a coffee if you want to join us?" Ali asked. "God yes I need caffeine," Spencer answered without thinking. "Spence you had coffee like thirty minutes ago," Aria laughed as they made their way into Ali's house as a group.

"By the way Ali, why the hell does your hair have grass in it?" Hanna asked as she shut the door behind them.


	11. They Both Deserve A Chance

_The Hanna/Ali tension is beginning to lessen a little now in this story! __**Also just wondering if you guys want a proper M rated chapter I have some ideas but unsure if I should include it in this story or not so please let me know! Leave me a wee review etc it's all appreciated and awesome**_**!  
**

* * *

Alison turned into the warmth that was coming from the brunette lying next to her. Looking directly at the girl in front of her Alison had to remind herself how anyone like Emily could genuinely love her and actually want to be with her. She took time to let her eyes roam over Emily. The way her hair was slightly tousled from her pillow and yet still managed to pool around her right shoulder perfectly, the way that her lips seemed to form a soft smile even when she was asleep, the way her plain t shirt complimented the curves of her body, everything about her was perfect and she had no words to express how thankful she was that Emily was prepared to give her a second chance. Not just her but them as a couple. Placing a small kiss on Emily's forehead Alison crawled out of their make shift bed that was still in Emily's living room.

Padding softly towards the kitchen she gently pushed the kitchen door allowing it to swing open, her hand fumbled slightly against the wall looking for the light switch. The darkness wasn't her friend and she tried as often as she could to make sure she knew if there was anything lurking in the shadows. As the room became awash in yellow light she made her way over to one of the stools that was pushed under Emily's kitchen island. Running her hand through her blonde hair her thoughts drifted back to her and Emily and what Hanna had said to her earlier in the day when Emily had gone to get their food. She knew Hanna had been serious and she knew that she had to tell Emily what she had said to Hanna.

* * *

5 Hours Earlier

"Hey" Alison said as she opened the door to Hanna. "Hi, can I come in?" Hanna asked. Alison stood aside and let Hanna in before closing the door. "Emily's out she went to get food," Ali announced as they made their way into the kitchen. "I know I came to see you actually" Hanna admitted. Ali had been waiting for this, waiting for Hanna to get everything off her chest and yell at her about how wrong she was for Emily. "Look I'm not going to lie I am not really pleased about you two being together but you are my best friends and I will support you both like I said earlier this afternoon" Hanna said as she looked sternly at Ali. Alison kept her face blank knowing Hanna was not finished.

"But" Ali resisted the urge to roll her eyes, there was always a but. "If you hurt her Ali I swear I will tell Detective Tanner and the whole of Rosewood what really happened in the two years you were gone" Hanna continued as she played with a charm on her bracelet. "Then we would all go down and none of us want that," Ali reasoned although she knew it would never happen. She wouldn't hurt Emily, not this time. "Not according to the pictures of you and Noel together, none of us are in them" Hanna bit back. Ali had to hand it to her Hanna had played her cards right. "I'm not going to hurt her I promise" Ali replied as she looked at Hanna hoping that she would see that she was being truthful. "Don't make promises you can't keep Ali" Hanna replied as she moved around Ali back towards the front door.

"I love her," Ali admitted quietly and she had to wait a few seconds before Hanna turned around to face her again. For the first time in as long as she could remember Hanna recognised genuine honesty in Ali's eyes.

* * *

It didn't feel like it had been two months since she had returned to Rosewood, some days it felt like she had never been away for two years and other days it felt like she had just got back yesterday. Running her finger absentmindedly over the scar on her thigh she thought about how her wounds of being away from Rosewood had healed but the ugly scars remained. It had changed her and it had given her a new meaning of being honest.

As the words slipped from her mouth to Hanna she knew that somewhere she had changed. The old Alison would never have admitted that to Hanna or anyone else for that matter, the old Alison would have laughed off Hanna's threat and thrown in a nasty comment for good measure. She smiled softly to herself, the reason she had changed for the better was just a short walk down the hall.

Ali was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of Emily's feet walking slowly down the hall towards her. Emily tentatively reached out a hand to Ali's shoulder and as she made contact she watched the blonde jump slightly. "Hey" she said softly, her voice still full of sleep. "Hi yourself" Ali replied as she turned slightly in her stool. "Why are you awake? It's like 1am Ali" Emily asked as she ran a hand through her hair. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep" Alison confirmed as she stood, without heels she was a good few inches shorter than Emily. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist allowing herself to get lost in the feeling of Emily against her. Her thoughts drifted to what happened between them earlier in the day and she pushed the stirring in her stomach to the back of her mind.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as she wrapped her arms around Alison's shoulders. "Yeah I am, I…I spoke to Hanna tonight she came over when you were out" Ali admitted. Pulling away slightly Emily looked at Ali with confusion on her face "why didn't you tell me?" she said as she looked at the blonde. "I needed to think about what we spoke about before I told you" Ali replied. "Ali you promised me no more lies" Emily answered as she took a step back.

Ali watched the hurt flash across Emily's face. "There's no lies I just needed to think about what I said about you and us," she admitted as she missed the lack of contact between them. "What do you mean?" Emily questioned. "I told her I love you" Ali confided quietly "I hope that's okay with you" she continued as she reached for the hem of Emily's plain white t-shirt. She needed the contact between them.

It was more than okay for Emily. She smiled softly at Alison before pulling her back in towards her. "I know it's hard for you Ali but I am proud of you for telling Hanna how you feel" Emily reassured the blonde before placing a delicate kiss on her lips. "I think she has been waiting for her moment to warn you since she found out about us though" Emily admitted as they made their way back to bed. "I know and I understand it I just want them to see I've changed and I have Em" Alison replied as she crawled in first. "I know" Emily soothed as she made her way to her side of the bed before being hastily pulled on top of Ali. "Kiss me" Ali breathed as Emily hovered above her, her legs finding their way around Emily's waist almost automatically. The feeling of Emily pressed against her like that made the heat rush through her veins.

Hanna pushed her pillow back against the arm of the couch for the twentieth time. "Would you stop it you have the subtlety of a hand grenade," Spencer said as she turned around on the sofa opposite of Hanna, Aria was still asleep at the other end. "I can't help it" Hanna replied as she punched the pillow again. The words that Alison had said to her earlier had swam around in her head and she was wary of being sucked into Alison's lies again but something told her that Ali had been being truthful and that bothered her for some reason. "What's the matter Han?" Spencer whispered, her attention now fully on the blonde. "It doesn't matter" came Hanna's reply as she threw her head back on the pillow. "It clearly does since you're hell bent on destroying my pillow" Spencer answered. There were a few moments of silence between them before Hanna spoke again. "I went to see Ali tonight" she admitted.

"What?" Spencer hissed. "Oh Hanna what did you say to her?" Aria's voice startled the other two girls. "I told her what we all wanted to today but didn't" Hanna confirmed as she sat up. "I told her that she better not hurt Emily and if she did I was going to Detective Tanner and telling her the truth about her made up kidnapping story" Hanna continued as she looked over at her two friends on the couch. "We agreed to support them Hanna, now Emily is going to hate us" Aria replied, her voice laced with frustration. "She won't hate us but that was a silly thing to do Han you could have told us," Spencer added. "I know but it didn't go like I expected" Hanna replied.

"When I told her I would go to Detective Tanner she didn't panic she didn't even seem afraid she actually seemed confident that she wouldn't hurt Em" Hanna explained. "Maybe she won't" Aria replied as she propped herself up on her elbow. "She told me that she loved Emily" Hanna confided "and I believe her, she was telling the truth I could see it in her eyes." The silence quickly settled around them. "So what are you saying?" Spencer asked after a few moments. "I'm saying that Alison loves Emily in the same way that Emily has always loved Alison" Hanna answered. "She looked lost when she said it like it was the most difficult thing in the world to say," she continued as she stifled a yawn. "For Alison it probably was, Emily is good for her and maybe this time she is good for Emily too, lets be honest we all knew that she never stopped loving Alison not properly anyway. Maybe Alison is her one." Spencer replied.

"She deserves another chance to be happy despite of what she's done guys" Aria argued "if her and Emily are happy then we should be happy for them." Hanna stopped another yawn before she settled her head back down onto her pillow. "They both deserve a chance to be together properly and as their friend I want to help them," she confirmed before she said goodnight to her friends. The initial icy reception she had given to them was beginning to thaw.


	12. A Thousand Years

_New fluffy chapter guys! **Leave me a wee review/follow/fave** and also I can't stop writing about Emison for some reason so check out my new story if you're interested that would be awesome!  
_

* * *

As Alison woke she could smell the scent of bacon in the air. Peeking her eye open she was met by an empty space next to her although she could still smell Emily around her. As she smiled softly into her pillow she grudgingly pulled herself up before making her way out of the living room. Walking along the hall towards the kitchen the first thing she noticed were Emily's legs, long, toned and tanned her shorts left little to Ali's imagination and she loved that Emily was all hers. "Good morning" she whispered as she placed her cheek against Emily's back, her arms wrapping around Emily's waist. "Good morning to you too" Emily replied as she nudged slightly into her.

She could feel herself beginning to drift off again when Emily's voice woke her. "Sit I've made you breakfast" she said as she placed two plates of pancakes and bacon on the kitchen island. Emily pulled out a stool and allowed Alison to sit first before she sat on her own seat. "I'm starving," she explained as she stabbed a pancake with her fork. Alison laughed gently before she bit gently into her pancake. "Wow this is so good Em" Alison murmured, her mouth half full of food, "you will make a good housewife one day" she continued as she took another bite. Emily laughed before she spoke. "I won't be the housewife that will be you." She watched Alison give her a feigned offended look before she took a bite of her bacon.

Alison wasn't completely sure but she thought that was the first time they had ever nodded in the direction of a future together. She could imagine a future with Emily, she was the only person she could ever imagine a future with. It felt right and she was sure that she could get used to pancakes and bacon everyday. Emily could see Ali's brain tick over while she ate the rest of her breakfast. "What's the matter Ali?" she asked as she looked at the blonde. "Did we just discuss a future there?" Ali replied honestly, a little uncertainty in her voice. Emily smiled softly before she put her left arm around Ali's shoulders. "I think we did, are you okay?" she wondered. "Yeah I'm fine I like thinking of a future with you in it" Alison answered as she smiled up at Emily. Emily leaned down and gently pressed her lips against Ali's. "You taste like pancakes and bacon" Ali remarked with a smirk as they pulled apart.

"What do you want to do today then?" Emily asked after they had both been showered and changed. "Anything you want" Alison replied. "Anything?" Emily replied with a wicked grin. "Not that" Ali responded by playfully hitting Emily's arm "well maybe that" she continued as she kissed Emily, their tongues brushing quickly against each other. "Why don't we go to The Brew I know you're needing your daily caffeine dose" Ali said as she sat up off the couch before extending her hand to Emily's. "I thought you'd never notice" Emily teased back as she slid her maroon baseball jacket over her shoulders. "I like that jacket on you" Alison stated as they made their way towards the door "it makes it easier to pull you in for a kiss" she continued as she pulled at the collar of Emily's jacket to draw the brunette closer.

As they pulled up across the street from The Brew, Emily cut the engine of her car and made her way around to where Alison was standing. She was slightly surprised when the blonde's fingers sought out her own. "What?" Ali said puzzled as she looked at Emily's expression. "Do you not want to hold my hand?" she asked as she gently tugged her fingers free. "No I was just unsure if you'd want to do that in public" Emily replied as she brought Alison's fingers back against her own, her grip slightly tighter than a few seconds before. "I like people knowing you're mine" Ali replied simply as she pulled Emily across the street with her. Emily liked people knowing she was Alison's too, she had always been Alison's and she knew she probably always would be. She smiled at the blonde before she opened the door to The Brew for her.

As they walked in it was Emily who saw Spencer first. She was with Hanna and Aria at the booth next to the window and they looked like they were just about to leave. She watched as Hanna waved awkwardly over at them. "I'll get our order you should go and speak to them," Ali said as she noticed them too. "Hey" Emily said as she approached the other three. "Hey Em listen..." Hanna began. "It's okay Han I know you're just trying to look out for me" Emily replied as the blonde wrapped her arms around her for a hug. "Ali told me you came over and what was said and I understand but please understand that I think she's changed" Emily explained to her friends. "I know" Hanna confirmed, "We were actually going to come over and see you both after we finished our coffees" she continued as Emily took a seat next to them.

Alison felt nervous and she didn't really know why. She knew these people inside out, they were her best friends and yet she couldn't shake the feeling of nerves in her stomach. "Here we go," she said as she handed Emily her coffee. She slid in next to the brunette and felt as everyone's eyes fell onto her. "Ali I'm sorry I gave you a hard time" Hanna said as she finished the rest of her coffee "but my threat stands, hurt Em and I will go to Tanner," she laughed. Ali smiled back before she felt Emily's arm fall around her shoulder. She loved protective Emily. "I won't hurt her Hanna and I'm telling you all that" Alison replied as she turned slightly to look up at Emily. Emily could see the honesty in her eyes and leaned down to kiss her quickly ignoring the mumbles that were coming from her friends.

"So you guys are official to everyone now?" Aria asked as she looked at the newly formed couple. "Yep I think so anyway" Ali replied and Emily nodded her agreement. "Well I think it's good for you both, you both deserve happiness after the past few years" she finished. "Yeah I agree and I'm happy for you guys" Spencer added although her eyes narrowed when she looked at Ali. A silent threat that told Ali that if she did ever hurt Em then Hanna wouldn't be the only one who would go to Detective Tanner. "Thanks for giving me a second chance even if I don't really deserve it" Ali said as she felt Emily's hand curl around her shoulder. "When did this start?" Spencer asked as she motioned between Ali and Emily. "I don't think it ever stopped, I was selfish years ago and was unsure how to deal with it. I should have just been honest with myself and Emily" Ali replied truthfully earning a few glances from the other girls.

"Do you guys want to do something tonight?" Aria asked as they all left The Brew as a group. "I have an idea, why don't we go to our lake house for a few days?" Spencer answered. "I could use a few days away from here" Hanna replied enthusiastically. "We can get beer and have a barbecue and be normal teenagers for a few days" Emily piped up. "Maybe you will be drinking beer but I won't be the stuff is disgusting" Alison replied with a smile as she slipped her hand into Emily's again. "Okay well we will get you whatever drink you want" Emily reasoned. "You're already whipped" Hanna whispered into Emily's ear as she gently nudged past her. Emily threw her a look but knew that she was probably right.

"I'll pick you guys up from Emily's at six tonight," Spencer added as she walked back towards her car with Aria. "Can you guys give me a ride?" Hanna asked. "How did you get here?" Emily asked. "Spence gave me a lift but look how fast she walks there is no way I can keep up with her in these heels look at them" Hanna replied pointing down to her shoes. Emily rolled her eyes before the three of them made their way across the street to Emily's car.

As six approached Emily zipped her bag up and made her way downstairs where Ali's bag was already sitting. "I just called my Dad and he's fine with me going as long as I call him when I get there" she explained as she pressed into Emily allowing Emily's arms to slide around her. "Seems reasonable considering everything that's happened" Emily argued as she kissed Ali gently on the forehead. The sound of the horn outside interrupted their moment and Ali made her way outside. "Ali what about your bag?" Emily asked as she picked up her own. "You're stronger than me" she winked in reply before she made her way to Spencer's car. Shaking her head Emily picked up her bag before she locked the door and slid in the car next to Ali.

Over an hour later they reached the Hastings' lake cabin. As Spencer opened the door Emily could feel Ali stiffen against her. "Are you okay?" Emily whispered as she looked at the blonde. Alison nodded in reply "I don't really like the dark much anymore." A few moments later the cabin was illuminated in light as Spencer switched on the lamps and overhead light. Emily let go of Ali's hand briefly to help Aria bring their bags in. "Better put these two lovebirds in the big room" Hanna said as she nodded towards Ali and Emily "but make sure my room isn't next door to them" she continued as she made her way to the kitchen with their supplies.

It was after midnight when Emily heard the noise. Blinking her eyes awake she quickly realised that she was alone, Ali's side of the bed was empty. Feeling her heart begin to thud in her chest she swung her legs out of bed and made her way quietly down the hall. "Ali?" she called softly. She noticed the door slightly ajar and made her way towards it the chill of night was blowing gently at her ankles. Looking out the door she saw Ali standing at the pier next to the lake, she was in her sweats and Emily's baseball jacket her arms folded around her body. "Ali?" Emily called again, this time the blonde turned around. "What are you doing out here at this time?" Emily asked as she made her way closer to the blonde. She slid her arms around Ali's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Sometimes I can't sleep so it helps to go and think" Ali replied leaning back slightly against Emily. "What are you thinking about?" Emily asked as she placed a kiss to Ali's cheek. "Us this morning" Ali answered, "It was so weird to talk about a future it should be scary but with you it's not really, it's scary in a good way and I know it's what I want" she continued honestly feeling the sting of tears at the back of her eyes. "I want it too" Emily confirmed because she did, she wanted a future with Ali a proper one. "I love the sound of a future with you" Emily stated as she pressed another kiss against the blonde. "I'm sorry I made you wait all this time Em" Ali replied as she turned in Emily's arms. "It's okay" Emily laughed "I would wait a thousand years for you Ali and you know it."

"I love you" Ali murmured against Emily's lips. "I love you too" Emily replied as she felt the blonde pull her closer their lips pressing together in a chaste yet needy kiss.


	13. Drove Me Wild

_Wee M rated chapter as I felt in the mood to write it today haha. Hope you guys enjoy. __**Please follow/fave and leave me a review they are awesome and very appreciated! **_**  
**

* * *

As Emily pulled away she felt a change in the atmosphere around them. As she scanned along the line of the lake she couldn't see anything apart from darkness, the moon casting shadows in between the trees that lay ahead of them. "What's wrong?" Ali asked as she felt Emily stiffen in her arms. "It's nothing I thought I heard something" Emily replied half truthfully. "What?" Ali asked, her voiced laced with fear. "No it's nothing seriously I think I was just imagining it don't worry Ali it's probably because I've just woken up" Emily replied as she kissed Ali on the nose. As they closed and locked the door behind them Emily had a feeling that they had not been alone out there.

As they walked inside Emily spun Ali around to face her. Pulling the blonde close she pressed their lips together allowing Ali's hands to find the side of her face. "What was that for?" Ali gasped softly when they parted. "I just wanted to kiss you" Emily replied a slight smirk playing on her face. "I liked it so do it again," Ali breathed as she felt Emily against her again this time she felt the brunette slip the baseball jacket from around her shoulders. She felt as Emily pressed kisses against her neck and down towards her shoulders before she bit gently where her shoulder and neck connected. "We shouldn't do this here" Emily whispered as she found the blondes lips again. "I know" Ali replied but she really wanted to, she wanted Emily.

She was surprised when she felt Emily's hands at the back of her thighs pulling her up around the brunette's waist. Emily could feel the heat of Ali against her stomach and she could feel the familiar feeling between her own legs and knew where they were headed. She carried Ali towards their room and felt as the blonde kissed along her jaw and down towards her pulse point. Reaching the bed Emily lay Alison down before settling on top of her their lips meeting in a hurry. She felt Alison tug at the hem of her t-shirt and knelt up to pull it over her head and as she did she felt Alison press a kiss into her stomach. The blonde's hands found the back of her bra clasp and undid it with ease. Alison looked over the newly exposed skin shivering slightly with anticipation before she kissed Emily's stomach again slowly moving upwards.

By the time Alison reached Emily's breasts the brunette's head was slightly back and it allowed her plenty access to kiss over every inch of skin she could find. Teasing a nipple with her tongue Alison could hear the moan escape Emily's mouth as her hands moved to the blonde's hair. "We have to be quiet remember" she whispered but Emily knew her heart wasn't really in it. Emily pulled at Alison's jaw gently bringing her lips back to her own. Lowering her hands from Ali's hair Emily unhooked her bra and slowly rolled it down her shoulders eagerly kissing the exposed skin. As Ali lay down beneath her Emily was mesmerised, she still couldn't believe that Ali was hers. "Take them off," Ali stated as her fingers teased the waistband of Emily's shorts. Standing briefly she watched as Ali watched her pull her shorts and underwear off.

Kneeling back on the bed Emily curled her hands around the side of Ali's shorts and underwear before she pulled them slowly down over the blonde's hips watching as the rest of her skin appeared. As she raked her eyes down Alison's body Emily could feel the heat between her legs. "Touch me" Ali pleaded. Emily lay back down on Ali both of them whimpering at the skin to skin contact. As she ran her thumb over Ali's nipple she felt as the blonde's back arched slightly at the contact allowing Ali's thigh to press between her own. Emily could feel the heat of Ali on her thigh already.

"Please Em touch me" Ali pleaded again, her voice almost desperate. As Emily ran her hand between their bodies she soon felt the wetness of the blonde on her hand. Teasing Ali with her finger she watched the blonde's eyes fluttered shut before she took her bottom lip between her teeth. "Don't tease" Ali whimpered as she pushed her hips against Emily's hand. Leaning up Emily kissed Ali again, their kiss full of need and want and as their tongues brushed Emily dipped a finger inside her which resulted in Alison moaning into her mouth. "More" Ali panted against Emily's neck and Emily complied as she added another finger before building a steady rhythm, her thumb brushing Ali's clit with every thrust. "God keep doing that" Ali breathed hotly and Emily kissed her again feeling the rumble of a moan on her lips.

As she felt Ali tighten around her fingers Emily continued to press her lips against Ali's skin. Her jaw, her neck, her pulse point and then lower to her firm breasts where she circled both of the blonde's nipples with her tongue before taking them into her mouth. Thrusting once more she felt as Ali began to shake around her, a moan escaped her lips and her back arched off the bed pressing her against Emily. The sound of Ali's moan was cut off as Emily kissed her. As she felt Alison come down from her high she couldn't help but look over her, her eyes were shut, her cheeks were flushed and Emily thought she was absolutely beautiful. "I love you" Ali murmured as she pressed her lips against Emily's, her breath still slightly laboured. "I love you too" Emily replied as she began to kiss over Ali's pulse point again while rolling her hips against the blonde.

"How did you sleep?" Spencer asked as she sat across from Hanna in the kitchen. "Oh fantastic next to the happy couple, could they be any louder?" Hanna groaned, her brows creased in annoyance. "No way?" Aria asked with her eyebrows raised. "Yep, tonight I'm sharing with Spencer or you I'm not in that bedroom again one of you can swap" Hanna complained. Aria couldn't help the giggle that came out her mouth. "It's not funny I had to sleep with a pillow wrapped around my ears" Hanna complained again. "It is kind of funny" Spencer argued. "Well we will see how funny it is tonight when it's one of you" Hanna replied as she took a large gulp of her coffee.

As Ali's eyes opened she could feel Emily's strong arm wrapped around her body. The heat of Emily's naked skin burned against her own. Turning around she was surprised to find Emily awake. "Good morning" she said as she kissed the brunette, parts of her body were deliciously sore from the night before. "Good morning" Emily replied with a contented sigh. "How long have you been awake?" Ali asked as she kissed Emily's shoulder. "Not too long I didn't want to wake you, you looked too peaceful," Emily answered with a smile. "Last night was…" Alison couldn't find the right words. "Amazing, incredible and everything in between?" Emily suggested for her. "Yes that" Ali countered with a giggle "you drove me wild Emily Fields" she continued as she pressed her lips against Emily's. Emily couldn't help the warm feeling in her stomach when she heard Ali speak her full name.

"Oh look it's the happy couple," Hanna announced as Emily and Ali made their way into the kitchen, a look of confusion written on their faces. "What?" Emily asked. "You guys are so loud at doing it I had to sleep with a pillow wrapped around my head" Hanna stated. Emily could feel her face go bright red she knew they had made some noise last night but she didn't think they had been too loud. Alison could see the smirk as it tugged at Hanna's mouth. Looking up towards Emily Ali could see the redness creep over her girlfriends face. "Leave her alone Hanna" Ali defended Emily with a smirk of her own. As Emily turned her attention to the coffee Ali kept her attention on Hanna. "She was amazing" Ali mouthed before she winked at Hanna. Hanna could only shake her head and laugh, her earlier annoyance being replaced with humour.

"Oh I didn't know you guys were awake" Spencer stated as she dropped the logs of wood on the floor next to the fire. "Yeah I heard you guys had a pretty late night," Aria added with a giggle before she looked over at them. Emily shook her head and hoped that she had managed to shake away the embarrassment that was currently written on her face. "You guys are just jealous of us" Ali replied confidently as she kissed Emily quickly on the lips. "I definitely am" Hanna admitted, "Emily has always been my girl crush," she continued and the other girls could only laugh at her.

Later in the evening Spencer made her way outside to light the barbecue, her and Emily had been left in charge of the food. "So you and Ali getting on okay then?" Spencer asked. "Please don't Spence I'm embarrassed enough as it is about last night" Emily replied as she unpacked some of their food and pulled the top off a beer. "No I'm being serious Em I just wanted to know if everything was going okay," Spencer answered. "Oh, well then yeah everything is going good more than good it's great actually I think maybe it could last" Emily admitted quietly. As Spencer took a swig of her own beer she pulled Emily into a hug. "I'm happy for you Em you deserve this and I'm happy for Ali too despite our differences at times."

"How good is this?" Hanna asked the group as they sat with food and a beer, Spencer's iPod music in the background "no –A just us being normal teenagers for a few days" she continued as she lifted her beer into the air. "Here's to us having a few normal days together" Hanna proposed. "To a normal few days together" the rest of them joined in clinking their beer bottles together, Ali with her wine glass. As they finished their food the fire allowed a warm glow to fall over them. Emily shifted slightly and put her arm around Ali's shoulder and Ali couldn't help but lean into her. "Oh no we're getting the live show guys" Hanna said as she spotted what Emily had done. "Shut up Han" Emily replied with a shake of her head a smile playing on her lips.

As Emily reached over to put her empty beer bottle on the table the ominous sound of their phones vibrating broke them from their bubble. As she pulled her phone out she saw she had a text from an unknown number and as she looked around she could see the others had the same. Ali had stiffened against her and she curled her hand more tightly around her shoulder. As she opened the message she was met by a picture of her and Ali from last night, her head on Ali's shoulder. Her eyes then fell to the message. _'Love might be in the air but I'm everywhere – A.'  
_


	14. I Just Wanna Be By Your Side

_**Thanks for the feedback/follows/faves etc they are awesome**__! Also check out my other Emison story I would appreciate that :). This could be the last chapter in this story we will see. And one last thing #RIPMona seriously why was it her who had to die?!  
_

* * *

_"_How can –A be here?" Spencer asked as she stood extending her hand to Aria who was now stood next to her, her eyes scanned the tree line for any sign of movement. "I knew it" Emily whispered and the other girls turned to face her. "What?" Hanna asked. "Last night when we were out there I heard something and it was almost like the air changed it was weird" Emily replied not looking in Ali's direction. "You told me it was nothing Em why did you lie to me?" Alison huffed, her voice full of annoyance. Hanna turned to face Ali but bit her tongue. "Now isn't the time for that lecture Hanna" Spencer added before the blonde could speak. As Emily turned around Ali made her way back into the cabin without a word.

As she shut the bedroom door and sank into the bed she knew she was being irrational. She couldn't be mad at anyone for lying when lying was the only thing that really came naturally to her. She was annoyed at Emily for keeping it from her when the brunette was the one who said there were to be no more secrets between them and Alison had agreed wholeheartedly. She knew they'd all be talking about her reaction outside and how she couldn't be mad at Emily for lying but she didn't care, she was mad. She heard footsteps padding down the hallway towards the room and turned on her side so her back was facing the wall.

She heard the door open to a soft creek before the footsteps started again, coming closer towards the bed. "Ali don't be mad at me," Emily stated as she sat on the edge of the bed, her hand finding the blonde's shoulder. "I just didn't want you to be afraid and last night didn't turn out too badly did it?" Emily joked then inwardly told herself off because it wasn't the right time to joke. Ali stirred before she turned to face the brunette a coy smile playing on her face. "No it didn't end too badly" she replied as the previous nights activities danced behind her eyes. "I'm sorry about –A I just thought I was doing the right thing" Emily explained as she lay down beside Ali. "I understand Em" Ali replied and she leaned up to press her lips against the brunettes.

She felt as Emily's hand made it's way to her back, the brunette's lips being pressed harder against her own. Emily could tell Alison was no longer annoyed and the way the blonde's hands fisted in her hair and drew her closer confirmed that and just as she was about to ease Alison back towards the mattress their peace was shattered. "God can't you guys stop it for five minutes?" Hanna shouted as she entered the room and then walked straight back out. As Emily smiled against Alison's mouth she slowly drew herself away before she extended her hand for the blonde to take. "We need to find somewhere with a lock" Ali commented as they got changed before they made their way back towards the others.

"What are we going to do about –A?" Spencer asked as Ali and Emily took their seat in the living room. "What can we do really?" Emily asked unsure of where this conversation was going. "I say we all sleep here tonight together and that way we will be able to keep an eye on outside and on you two" Hanna replied as she narrowed her eyes at Ali and Emily. "It was one time," Ali argued with a laugh and Emily could feel her face turn red. "Twice if you include two minutes ago," Hanna argued back, as a smirk tugged at her lips. "What?" Spencer asked again. "Yeah these two can't keep their hands off each other," Hanna explained. "Leave them alone" Aria commented as she watched Ali and Emily out the corner of her eye "it's young loves dream." There was a few seconds of laughter before Emily spoke. "Thank you Aria."

"So I take it this is a serious thing?" Hanna asked as she took another sip of her drink. "Hanna" Spencer scolded as she looked at the blonde but Emily could tell she was interested too. "What? We all want to know" Hanna argued back before she settled her attention on Ali and Emily. "I think so" Emily replied as she felt her face going red again, her and Ali hadn't really discussed the future apart from at her kitchen table. "It is" Ali replied as she turned her body towards the brunette on the couch and she felt as Emily's arm settled around her neck and onto her shoulder. "Yeah we are definitely sleeping in here look at them I can't go through another last night" Hanna stated as she looked at them.

"One time" Alison whispered into Emily's ear when they had been left alone, Hanna was off getting more alcohol and Spencer and Aria had volunteered to bring pillows and duvets into the living room. "One time we're never going to be able to forget now" Emily replied as she felt Alison's lips tease against her jaw. "Why would you want to forget anyway?" Alison replied as she pressed her lips lower against Emily's neck. As Emily swallowed she had trouble remembering why they had agreed to sleep in the living room with the others in the first place. "I don't" she replied before she turned her head in Ali's direction, she pressed a kiss against the blonde's lips before taking her turn to kiss Ali's neck, her teeth grazed Ali's pulse point and she felt the blonde shiver against her.

"Here you go guys," Aria said as she threw a duvet in their direction. It was quickly drawn over them as Alison curled up against Emily's side. "I have more beer," Hanna announced to a few cheers as she made her way back into the living room "and more wine for you" she added as she handed a glass to Ali. As the conversation progressed so did their alcohol levels and before long Ali felt as Emily's fingers danced across her bare thigh. She refused to squirm even though she wanted to because she knew Emily was teasing her and she could feel the heat begin to pool in stomach. And as she shifted slightly so did Emily's hand.

"You have to stop" Ali breathed quietly as the rest of them bickered amongst themselves. "Why?" Emily replied playfully as she pressed her finger harder against Ali's underwear. "Oh God" Ali sighed and despite knowing how wrong it was she couldn't help how good it felt. Just as she was beginning to get used to being teased Emily drew her hand away and smirked. "Later" Emily replied as she saw the look Ali had drew her.

"So what do you guy see in your future?" Aria asked and the attention was thrown back onto them. "Oh I don't know" Emily replied because they had never really discussed a future and she didn't want Ali to feel pressured into anything. "I can see kids for you guys," Hanna argued as she looked at them and Ali could feel as Emily stiffened beside her. "It's okay Em" she soothed as she took the brunettes hand into her own. "And we will stay next door because I will need someone to babysit mine every once in a while" Hanna stated as she smiled at them. "Well I want to stay next door too then" Aria announced as she took another sip of beer. "Me too" Spencer added. "So basically we are going to be like one big family?" Emily asked and they all thought for a second before they nodded their heads. "Yes" came a chorus of replies.

As Alison looked around she couldn't help but feel like she had been found, after two long years of being lost. "What are you thinking about?" Emily asked as she saw the blonde's brow crease slightly. "It's just good to be back" Alison replied honestly and she had to stifle a giggle when Hanna began to snore gently. "I'm sorry about Hanna talking about kids and everything you know what she's like" Emily explained as she looked back at Ali. "I didn't mind it" Ali admitted with surprise "did you?" she asked. "No I didn't mind it but that's probably because I've been in this relationship a lot longer than you" Emily joked.

Emily felt as Ali playfully swatted her arm. "I didn't mind it either I just want to be by your side Em" Ali replied and Emily thought that despite everything they had managed to pull through. "Come on" Ali said as she stood up from the couch before she reached out for Emily's hand. "Where are we going?" Emily asked with confusion. "Bed" Alison replied as they padded gently out of the living room and towards the bedroom. "But what about –" she was cut off as Ali interrupted her. "No buts you teased me enough earlier and I need you right now" Alison replied as she crawled onto the bed before she pulled Emily on top of her, sighing gently at the feeling of the brunette on top of her bringing their lips into a heated kiss.

As she hovered above Alison she couldn't help but smile. She had got her woman in the end and as she remembered what Ali had told her on that old library floor years ago her smile broke into a beam. "What are you smiling at me like that for?" Ali asked quietly. "Just what you told me years ago, Pip gets Estella in the end right?" Emily replied and she watched a smile spread across Alison's face too. "Yeah Pip gets Estella in the end" she replied as she drew Emily back down for another kiss.


	15. 10 Years Later

_Know this is in a different tense to all the other chapters but it I'm thinking it may end up being used in a future Emison sequel/story so that's why it's written like this (if there would be any interest in that). Hope you enjoy this version of Emison ten years later! The inspiration for it came from Birdy - Wings. Seriously awesome song. __**Thank you for all the follows/faves and reviews they are all awesome! Like all good things it must come to an end so here we are.  
**_

* * *

It's just after five on Halloween when Alison hears the hurried footsteps behind her as she leaves the Rosewood Police Department after visiting Emily at work. As she turns around she sees Toby coming towards her with a dinosaur attached to his hip. Not a real dinosaur, of course, but rather his and Spencer's two-year-old son TJ, who is dressed in a sickeningly cute green dinosaur costume which is completed with yellow fabric spikes that ripple every time he moves. "Are you okay Toby?" she asks slightly confused before she reaches across to tickle the little dinosaur's face. She watches as TJ giggles before burying his face in Toby's neck.

"Emily told me I would catch you before you left. I've been called out to patrol a neighborhood, you know what it's like at Halloween and Spencer's meeting is running hours late and this is the first time he can go proper trick or treating like walking and talking. So can you take him until Spencer's home please?" Toby asks as he shifts TJ into Alison's arms for her to hold. "Emily said it would be fine." Before she can mutter a reply Toby is half way out the door shouting thank you to her over his shoulder.

For the first time in her life Alison thinks that the next time she sees Emily she will be tempted to strangle her because Emily knows Alison doesn't do kids. It had taken the brunette years to even get Alison to agree to having their own children. She had always been afraid that she wouldn't be any good at it, would pass down the DiLaurentis gene's and she wouldn't wish that on any child. She doesn't want to be a second Jessica DiLaurentis and as TJ wriggles in her arms again Alison is almost convinced that she is going to pass out in the lobby of the Police Department.

After taking in a few deep breaths and giving herself a mini pep talk on how taking TJ trick or treating is no big deal she walks towards the front entrance just as Emily saunters around the corner into view. "Emily" she hisses as she makes her way over towards her wife, one of Rosewood's finest. Emily who had decided after college that she wanted to join the police force because after all their - A trouble it had been completely revamped. Gone were the spineless detectives and officers, they had been replaced by people like Toby and Emily and Alison had to admit that Rosewood felt a whole lot safer. But that argument is for a different day because right now she's furious at her wife.

"Hey TJ" Emily coos as she avoids the thunderous look that Alison is giving her. "Emily I mean it" Alison says again and this time brown eyes meet sparkling blue. "I guess Toby found you then" Emily says nonchalantly as she scoops TJ into her arms to tickle him. "Yes and you're coming with us I can't do this alone Em" and Emily can tell that Alison is genuinely in a panic mode.

"I would if I could but I'm on patrol too you know how crazy people get at Halloween Ali," Emily replies as she hands TJ back over to Alison. "No I can't do this alone" Alison huffs "I'm not good at this type of thing I dressed up as Lady Gaga for Halloween never mind going trick or treating with kids" she adds as she looks back down at TJ in her arms. Emily would feel a little bad if it wasn't so adorable to see Alison fret like this.

"I'm sorry babe" Emily assures the blonde as she places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I will ask for our neighborhood so I'm around and close by but if not you will be fine I have every faith in you. I need to go but I will see you both later" and as Emily kisses her Alison can feel some urgency behind it and it reassures her that she will be okay. That she can do this. The reassurance lasts until Emily disappears out of view and then another wave of panic sets in when TJ lets out an excited squeal.

As they leave the house Alison can see the excitement dancing across TJ's eyes as he watches the other kids trick or treating. "Okay little man, are you ready for your first trick or treating Halloween?" He lets out another squeal and Ali can't help but smile. "That will be a yes then" she says more to herself than TJ as she extends her hand and they begin their walk down the neighborhood and she can't help but think that maybe this won't be as bad as she thought. Maybe Emily was right; maybe she can actually do this.

Around ten houses later she kneels down to tie a sneaker lace that has come undone and as she stands she picks up TJ's bag that is now over flowing with candy. He toddles a few steps in front of her and Alison knows what is going to happen before it does. His feet hit a loose bit of concrete on the step and she watches like it's slow motion as he hits the ground with a thud, the cry he lets out startles her into action.

Rushing over she kneels beside him again while she runs her hands up and down the yellow spikes on his back in an attempt to soothe him. "Oh honey it's okay, TJ you're going to be okay" she speaks and Alison is unsure of who she is trying to convince more her or TJ. It's when he stands that she notices the hole in the green fabric at his knee and she can't help but shake her head because this is exactly what she was talking about when she said she couldn't do this on her own.

"Is he okay?" a familiar voice calls from behind her and as she turns she see's Emily striding towards them, her face full of concern. "Emily what are you doing here?" Alison asks and Emily can hear the relief dripping off Alison's voice. "I managed to swap so I was in the neighborhood but when I seen you both I didn't want to interrupt you looked adorable together," she answers as she reaches for TJ who has his arms outstretched towards her. "Well you could have came over, I told you I couldn't do this by myself" Alison argues and she watches as Emily tilts her head at her as she's speaking. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ali, I watched you with him tonight you're a natural, face it" Emily states and she can see a little crease beginning to appear on Ali's brown and that only ever happens when the blonde is thinking something through. "Really?" Alison replies and Emily cant help the grin that appears on her face. "Really" she confirms before settling TJ back onto his feet and taking a step towards Ali. "But look at his knee Spencer will never let me look after him again" Ali argues again and Emily shakes her head because she wishes that Alison could see herself the way she see's her. "Every kid bumps their knee, it happens plus you were right there making it better as soon as it happened. You're a natural…" and the rest of her sentence is cut off when Ali presses her lips against her own.

"So you really think I'm a natural?" Ali mumbles when she pulls away and Emily can hear the waver of uncertainty behind her wife's voice. "Yes I really think you're a natural Alison" Emily replies as her hand moves from Ali's hip around onto the blonde's stomach where a small bump is beginning to form. "I can't wait to be a Mom with you Alison" Emily whispers against Alison's neck before she leans up to kiss her and there's a smile playing on her lips because despite it being ten years later she still can't believe that Alison is hers and the potential of having a mini Alison in their lives next Halloween makes it even sweeter.


	16. Sequel

_Walk of Life_ the sequel to this is now up! I know some of you may have found it already but if not then it's posted. Here we go with Future Emison :)! (I know the first chapter is the same as I've posted here but it's just for people who will be reading it without reading this story first but the second chapter should be up tomorrow)


End file.
